La Confrérie
by greemy
Summary: La menace de Voldemort grandit toujours plus. Que fera le monde sorcier face à cela, d'autant plus que les rangs mangemorts grossissent, et d'après les ouïes dire Harry Potter aurait disparut ... pas de slash [pause vacances]
1. Prologue

**La Confrérie.**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur : Greemy_

_Disclamer : Tout les personnages de cette fiction appartienent à JKR, et je ne gagne rien sur ce que j'écris._

_Résumé : La menace de Voldemort grandit toujours plus. Que fera le monde sorcier face à cela, d'autant plus que les rangs mangemorts grossissent, et d'après les ouïes dire Harry Potter serait mort ..._

_Note : Voilà, je me lance dans ma première fic sérieuse alors j'espère que ça vous plaira._

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

Prologue.

L'ambiance était lourde et l'atmosphère moite, dans la petite auberge londonienne inhabituellement remplie. Toutes les tables étaient surchargées, les enfants assis sur les jambes de leurs parents ou par terre fautes de place sanglotaient à cause de leurs parents à bout de nerfs. Quant aux autres adultes qui n'avaient plus de places sur les bancs, ils étaient assis où ils le pouvaient.

Les habitués du Chaudron baveur, réunis entre eux, feuilletaient fébrilement le quotidien de tous les sorciers honnêtes, _La gazette des sorciers_. Les autres clients, peu communément nombreux restaient serrés les uns aux autres, la peur au ventre, ressassant sans cesse l'article, signé _R. Skeeter_, publié le matin même dans le journal.

La reporteur avait réussit l'année précédente à retrouver un nom au sein du monde sorcier après avoir donné, soi-disant, des pistes sur les prochaines attaques des troupes du Lord noir au mystérieux Ordre du Phoenix. L'article de Rita Skeeter alias _R. Skeeter_ racontait des faits survenus la veille lors d'une bataille qui avait fait rage toute la nuit.

_Hier dans la soirée, les troupes de l'Ordre du Phoenix et celles de Vous-Savez-Qui, se sont confrontées._

_Le combat à provoqués bon nombre de dégâts dans la petite ville de Cheltenham, les trois quarts des habitations ont été détruites et la moitié des habitants moldus et sorciers ont été blessés plus ou moins gravement, en plus des morts. On recense à cette heure, 43 morts civils et 68 disparus._

_Quant aux combattants, une dizaine de mangemorts ont été appréhendés, mais nous ne pouvons donner plus d'information pour le moment. Le ministère refuse de tenir audience publiquement des faits. _

_Du côté de l'Ordre, on compte à cet instant 18 morts et 25 disparus, nous ne connaissons pas non plus le nombre de blessés, le Ministère l'a tenu secret pour la sécurité de l'Etat._

_Mais la pire chose qui pouvait arrivée est survenue. Alors que Harry Potter allait au devant de Vous-Savez-Qui, les membres de l'Ordre ont perdu sa trace._

_A ce jour, Harry Potter est disparu, déclaré officiellement mort, suite aux aveux fait par l'un des mangemorts avant son incarcération._

_R. Skeeter_

Quelques chuchotis résonnaient dans l'auberge, où tous les clients étaient perdus dans leurs peurs les plus profondes cherchaient du réconfort entre eux.

Ils avaient tous toujours compté sur le jeune Harry Potter pour les sortir de cette situation, et maintenant ils se serraient les uns aux autres à la recherche d'un réconfort que personne ne pourrait leur apporter. Puisqu'Il était mort.

Cela faisait bientôt trois ans que l'héritier Potter avait quitté Poudlard, après la mort d'Albus Dumbledor.

Trois ans qu'il pourchassait le Lord noir sans parvenir à tuer ce dernier.

Mais ce que tout ces gens ignorait, c'est que Harry Potter n'avait pas en vérité chassé le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant toutes ces années. Non, il avait chassé ses horcruxes, et un à un, il les avaient tous détruis. Pas un ne restait à présent.

Et pourtant, le Survivant n'était plus là, il les avaient abandonnés, il était mort maintenant.

_« mort, le Survivant est mort » _

Ces mots résonnaient dans les bouches et les esprits des sorciers du pub londonnien. Tous autant qu'ils étaient se regardaient entre eux, les épaules avachies, le regard triste, les mains moites, le coeur anéantie. Tous ces gens n'avaient plus aucun espoir.

Et silencieusement ... ils avaient peur ... ensemble.

Seul, deux personnes, assise en retrait dans la salle, ne subissait pas ainsi cette nouvelle.

Une brune et un roux, se regardaient, les yeux emplies de dégoûts, de déceptions, d'horreur, de révulsion. Aucun mots n'aurait pu qualifier ce qu'ils ressentaient.

EUX ils savaient ... ils savaient exactement ce qui s'était passé la veille, car ils y étaient.

Rien ne pouvait décrire le dégoût qu'ils éprouvaient contre le Survivant. Pourquoi avait il fait ça ?

Après tant d'années à chasser et détruire les horcruxes, alors qu'il n'avait plus qu'à tuer le Lord noir, pourquoi les avaient ils laissé tombés ?

Les deux jeunes adultes, tenait au creux de leurs mains leurs tasses de thé maintenant trop froid, tout en se regardant. Les mêmes mots résonnant dans leurs regards.

_« Un TRAITRE, voilà ce qu'est Harry Potter »_

Il les avaient trahit !

* * *

_Voilà, ce petit prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et donné envi de lire la suite qui sera publié la semaine prochaine._

_Votre avis ... bien ? pas bien ? un commentaire ? il suffit d'un petit clic. Ce serait très sympa, surtout que c'est ma première fic sérieuse._

_... greemy_


	2. Frère d'âme

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 1

* * *

_Auteur : greemy._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages que j'utilisent appartiennent à JKR._

_Note : merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review !!! je vous aimeuhhhhh !!! _

_Note à ma beta : beta indigne !!! pas même une review !!! pour la peine, je veux deux reviews avant la prochaine publication !!!_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Frère d'âme.**_

Draco laissa son regard courir dans son placard de bois sombre, s'accordant parfaitement avec le reste de la pièce qui lui servait de chambre, à la recherche de vêtements pour la journée à venir. Son choix s'arrêta sur un pantalon coupé droit, de couleur noir. Accompagné d'une chemise blanche immaculée, simple et classique, par dessus laquelle il enfila un pull léger, tout aussi sombre que son pantalon. Et pour souligné toute la classe et l'honneur de son rang, il passa autour de ses épaules une cape souple noir à l'extérieur, et brodé d'un serpent en fil d'argent à l'intérieur.

La capuche légère de la cape retomba sur les épaules musclé du jeune homme âgé à peine de vingt ans lorsqu'il se baissa pour enfilé des chaussures classes, mais pratiques pour courir. Le blond ne savait absolument pas ce que lui réserverait cette première journée au sein de la Confrérie.

D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas où elle tenait siège, et pourtant il devait s'y rendre, dans à peine une heure.

Le blond descendit les escaliers imposants du manoir secondaire des Malfoy, qu'il occupait depuis maintenant trois ans. Depuis ce jour fatidique où Snape lui avait volé son travail. Ce n'était pas à Snape de tuer Dumbledor, mais à lui. A lui seul !

S'il avait eut le temps de le faire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se serait débrouillé pour faire évader Lucius en même temps que tant d'autres mangemorts capturés et emprisonnés à Azkaban. Mais non, Snape lui avait volé la vedette et maintenant l'ex-professeur de potion était le bras droit du Mage noir, alors que lui avait du attendre dans ce manoir français de seconde zone pendant deux années et demi avant que le Lord sombre ne le réclame auprès de lui et encore il n'avait pas eut les facilité qu'aurait pu lui offrir le fait de tuer l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

C'était six mois auparavant. Draco avait reçu Snape, porteur d'une missive de la part de son maître. Ce dernier lui faisait passer le message disant que dès le semestre suivant, il pourrait tenter d'entrer dans la Confrérie. Et qu'Il attendait de Draco qu'il réussisse, s'il tenait à la vie. Le Lord noir, avait déjà été fort clément de ne pas le tuer après son départ de Poudlard suite à la mort de Dumbledor grâce à Snape.

Draco avait, pendant des semaines et des semaines, eut envi de tuer Snape. C'était la faute de l'ex-professeur si Draco avait du se terrer dans ce trou pendant trois des plus belles années de sa vie. Et si c'était seulement deux ans et demi après, qu'il avait le droit de tenter de devenir mangemort. Draco était persuadé que s'il avait tué Dumbledor, les choses aurait été plus simples : son père aurait été libéré, il aurait immédiatement pu devenir mangemort, et protéger sa mère, qui était morte lors de la précédente attaque contre ce stupide Ordre du Phoenix. Mais non, les choses ne se déroule pas toujours comme on le désir. Son père était en prison, sa mère morte, et lui... sur la touche.

Par dessus tout, ce qui rendait Draco vert de rage, était qu'il devait entrer dans cette satanée Confrérie, alors qu'il aurait directement pu devenir mangemort sans passer par là.

La Confrérie avait été instaurée quelques années auparavant, alors que Voldemort était tout juste revenu parmi eux. Peut-être alors que le blond n'était qu'au début de sa quatrième année, soit environ 6 ans auparavant.

Draco s'était longuement renseigné sur ce groupe pendant ses longues semaines d'exil. Les maîtres de la Confrérie, soit des mangemorts haut placé dans la hiérarchie, faisaient passer un ensemble de tests prévus pour révéler les capacités de potentielles futurs mangemorts. D'après les informations que Draco avait relevé dans tous les documents qu'il avait déniché, il pouvait assurément dire qu'il y avait au moins deux ou trois épreuves à passer en tout. Si les candidats les réussissaient, ils étaient alors classés en différentes catégories, comme 'chair à baguette' 'mangemort fidèle' 'serviteur dévoué' ou 'incertain, à surveiller', que seuls les mangemorts le plus hauts placés et le Lord noir connaissaient. Ces nouvelles recrues étaient ensuite réparties par deux. Ces futurs mangemorts se retrouvait donc liés entre eux, par deux, comme des frères. Le rôle de ce attache créé par une magie très ancienne est de nouer un lien si puissant entre deux personnes que si l'un d'eux a un problème, le second peut l'aider ou si l'un change de bord l'autre peut le retrouver et le supprimer, ainsi les risques de trahison devenait nul.

Un système parfait, pour une armée parfaite ...

C'était aussi pour cela que Draco en voulait à Snape, il devait passer des épreuves et avoir un _frère d'âme_. La pire chose qu'un Malfoy puisse avoir, surtout s'il se révélait que le _frère d'âme_ fut un être insignifiant comme Crabbe ou Goyle. Si Snape n'avait pas fanfaronné et tué Dumbledor à sa place, Draco serait déjà mangemort, et n'aurait pas eu à avoir un foutu _frère d'âme_ !(et en parallèle, aurait encore ses parents)

La blond planta rageusement ses doigts fins et puissants dans la fauteuil en cuir où il s'était installé une fois prêt. Draco martyrisa encore un peu plus le pauvre siège, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou ne vienne toquer contre la fenêtre du grand salon où l'ancien serpentard se tenait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce pour aller se poser en haut d'une imposante bibliothèque remplies d'ouvrages tous aussi désintéressant les uns que les autres. Le blond était bien placé pour le savoir, il les avaient tous lu, du premier au dernier. Draco lança un regard impérieux au volatile, qui n'avait absolument pas envi de lui donner ce qu'il apportait. Le regard de Draco ne changea pas l'attitude du hibou, celui ci semblait dressé pour ne pas répondre aux ordre donnés par le récepteur des lettres. Le blond tenta d'attraper le hibou, qui n'était pas sur un des meubles les plus haut. Mais l'oiseau s'envola jusqu'à une étagère un peu plus loin. L'ex-serpentard lança un stupéfix bien ciblé à l'animal, qui se retrouva figé en haut de l'étagère. Il le fit redescendre grâce à un sort de lévitation classique, et saisit prestement le papier que portait le volatile. La blond rendit sa mobilité à l'oiseau, qui n'avait plus qu'une envie ... partir. Il le fit sans attendre sous le regard courroucé de Draco.

L'ex-serpentard, sa lettre en main, se rassit tranquillement dans son fauteuil de cuir teinté vert foncé. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe de papier clair, dedans, il y avait une lettre et un galet sur laquelle avait été gravé au fer rouge le symbole du Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sa Confrérie.

Le blond glissa la pierre lisse et plate dans sa main, avant d'ouvrir sa lettre, qu'il lu avec attention.

_Si vous êtes entré en possession de cette lettre et d'un emblème, par quelque moyen que se soit, avant 12:00, vous avez réussit votre première épreuve._

_Vous avez jusqu'à midi ..._

_La Confrérie._

Le message était bref et concis, Draco le lu une ou deux fois de plus. La première épreuve avait vraiment été simple, un enfant de cinq ans y serait parvenu. Cela fit douté Drago quant à l'utilité de cette Conférie si un gamin à peine né pouvait y entrer. Mais il stoppa net ses questions inutiles, il venait de tiquer sur quelque chose...

_« Avant 12:00 » _et _« Vous avez jusqu'à midi... »_

Pourquoi donner un horaire précis deux fois de suite alors que cela paraissait totalement inutile, l'indiquer une fois aurait suffit ; qu'avait il à faire avant midi ?

En un éclair la réponse parut à l'esprit du jeune homme. Le galet était un portoloin, et il avait jusqu'à midi pour sortir du périmètre protégé par un sort désactivant les portoloins. C'était la seule solution logique.

Draco regarda l'horloge la plus proche, elle affichait 11:46. Voyant qu'il avait le temps, Draco se leva et sorti calmement, verrouillant même la porte derrière lui, avant d'avancer jusqu'à l'extérieur de la propriété. Le blond passa le portail minable comparé à celui du manoir londonien des Malfoy, et attendit, droit comme un ' I ', le galet en main.

A midi tapante, Draco se senti agrippé au niveau du nombril par une force invisible et familière, qu'il n'avait pourtant pas ressenti depuis des années. Le voyage fut rapide et mouvementé, comme toujours lorsqu'on utilise un portoloin.

Draco arriva dans une pièce sombre, regorgeant d'humidité, les murs suintaient. Instinctivement, il sorti sa baguette qu'il avait mise à portée de sa main depuis un petit moment. Sa vision s'habitua rapidement à l'éclairage peu élevé de la pièce, Draco repéra immédiatement la présence de quelqu'un à environ dix mètres de lui.

Après quelques secondes de silence, la personne avança et parla à Draco sur un ton dur et froid, que lui même maniait très habillement.

- Décliné votre identité.

- Draco Malfoy, répondit calmement le blond.

Plus l'homme se rapprochait, plus Draco pouvait discerner facilement le masque habituel des mangemorts et la tenu qui allait avec. Le blond remarqua aussi très rapidement que l'homme face à lui tenait en main sa baguette. L'épreuve suivante commençait ...

Le mangemort lança d'abord à Draco un sort puissant de projection, que l'ancien serpentard évita avec facilité, tout en ripostant avec un sort tout aussi basique de saucissonnage, que l'homme évita lui aussi avec facilité. Puis il envoya à Draco des sorts plus puissants, qu'il paraît et évitait toujours avec souplesse, ensuite venait le tour du blond. Il envoyait nombres de sorts puissants et tactiques que le mangemort, plus expérimenté que lui, évita avec une facilité stupéfiante.

Une fois que l'homme fut satisfait, il dit de sa voix dur à Draco d'attendre et il sortit de la pièce laissant Draco seul entre ces quatre murs humides.

Le blond senti les minutes passer lentement, très lentement. Il fut soudainement ravi d'avoir choisi cette tenue, elle se révélait pratique, notamment ses chaussures. Il avait fait un bon choix, voilà au moins une heure qu'il était debout et il n'avait toujours pas de douleurs aux pieds.

Mais Draco en avait assez d'être debout, il matérialisa d'un coup de baguette un siège où il s'assit pendant que son sort était discuté. Après ce qui sembla pour lui une éternité, il entendit les pas de son examinateur se rapprocher, il fit rapidement disparaître son siège et se tint bien droit du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt.

L'homme massif de tout à l'heure refit son entrée, ses pas résonnant dans la pièce sombre. Le mangemort tendit à Draco un masque. Pas le même que celui des mangemorts, non, le sien était noir, une ligne blanche oblique ondulante de biais traversant le masque et en petit le seau du Lord Noir dans le coin inférieur, étaient les seuls ornements dessinés.

L'examinateur de Draco lui ordonna de mettre le masque, et de le suivre. Le jeune homme s'exécuta, ravi de pouvoir enfin sortir de cette pièce oppressante.

Tout deux passèrent la porte, dont les gonds grincèrent généreusement, et avancèrent, le mangemort en tête, à travers un long couloir sinueux jusqu'à arriver dans une vaste salle en pierre ressemblant quelque peu à une arène de cirque romains.

Le mangemort intima à Draco l'ordre d'avancer dans la pièce et de garder le silence. Le blond fit ce que lui demanda l'homme. Une fois au milieu de la pièce, avec quelques autres nouvelles recrues, il se permit de regarder autour de lui. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire sur cette pièce excepté sa ressemblance avec une arène, sur les bancs en hauteur étaient installés les examinateurs des autres probables futurs mangemorts présents dans la pièce.

Petit à petit d'autres personnes arrivèrent, Draco ne pouvait les identifiés, ils avaient tous, comme lui, cachés leurs cheveux sous les capuches de leurs capes, et portaient le même masque. Mais le blond repéra tout de même deux personnes dont il ne pouvait nier savoir l'identité. Crabbe et Goyle, les deux brutes et idiots qui lui avaient tenu compagnies pendant six ans. Ces deux là n'était pas méconnaissable, vu leur carrures.

Mais ce qui intriguait le plus Draco était de savoir comment ces deux imbéciles étaient parvenus à passer ces épreuves. Peut-être avaient ils tué les hiboux, ou bien était ce peut-être simplement la troisième fois qu'il tentait leur entré, et à force d'essais y étaient parvenu, après tout ces deux là aurait déjà du être mangemort depuis un certain temps, eux n'avaient pas été exilés. La première proposition, celle de l'incapacité des deux garçons à réussirent le test, était la plus plausible. Mais une réponse à ses questions s'imposa à l'esprit de Draco, les deux pères de ces idiots avaient du essayé de faire baisser le niveau d'entrer dans la Confrérie, ce qui expliquerait pourquoi cela avait été si simple jusque là.

L'héritier Malfoy ricana intérieurement, derrière son masque noir se dessinait un sourire machiavélique. Puis continua à fouiller la pièce du regard, l'endroit où il se trouvait avait la forme d'une cuvette en pierre, et sur les bancs en hauteur, là où étaient installés les examinateurs il aperçut au milieu une place surélevée. La place du Maître. Le regard d'acier se balada encore quelques instants sur les bancs, mais il aperçut le regard dur de son examinateur, qui lui intimait d'arrêter de regarder partout. Draco s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, posant alors son regard sur ses comparses. Les regardant dans les yeux, de la peur se reflétait dans la plus part de leurs regards vides. Pourtant, quatre pairs d'oeil, hormis la sienne, ne reflétaient pas ce sentiments. Les deux premières étaient celle de Crabbe et Goyle, trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, ne ressentaient rien. Les deux autre lui était inconnu, une pairs aussi noire que de l'encre l'autre sombre avec des reflets vert, dans l'un et l'autre se reflétait respectivement de la fierté et de la détermination.

Draco garda son regard sur ces deux là, et les détailla. Le premier était vêtu chiquement, peut-être trop pour la situation, un pantalon de velours noir au reflet vert, une chemise vert émeraude, un peu légère pour l'occasion mais surtout trop brodée, et par dessus ses épaules, une lourde cape noire agrémentée de nombreuses broderies argentées représentant une arborescence illisible. Ce ne pouvait être qu'une personne éduqué trop souplement, son genre vestimentaire était étrange et laissait à désirer, porter des habits très léger avec des trop lourd, au lieu de faire un moitié moitié, quel mauvais goût. Le second portait une tenu plus simple et sombre. Vêtu d'un pantalon noir coupé droit, d'une chemise noire, dont seul le col était apparent sous son pull noir, et d'une cape simple, toute noire, dénuée de toute broderie, il émanait de lui une classe certaine, mais pas celle de quelqu'un de haut rang. C'était sans doute quelqu'un élevé durement, et rabaissé pour ne pas être né d'une grande famille.

Mais les inspections vestimentaires de Draco furent stoppées net par l'entrée dans la salle des derniers postulants, et quelques minutes plus tard d'un mangemort, qui se tint debout devant le siège surélevé dans les tribunes romaines.

En un regard qu'il adressa à l'assemblée, le silence se fit encore plus profond qu'il ne l'était déjà. Draco entendit son voisin, ou plutôt sa voisine, respirer difficilement. Mais le blond ne dit rien, préférant écouter le discours du mangemort qui les surplombait, déclaré sur un ton à faire geler une eau salée.

_« Vous venez de passer les deux premières épreuves._

_Si vous êtes ici, cela signifie que vous les avez réussit. Votre entraînement commencera dès demain. »_

Suite à ce discours très cours, le mangemort, qui n'était en fait qu'un porte parole semblait-il, parti s'asseoir à coté des examinateurs. Un autre, entra dans les tribunes, Draco sentit sa voisine tressaillir de peur à la vue de l'homme. Sans doute grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt-dix, musclé comme un gorille, il avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans son attitude.

Il se tint à son tour devant le siège, mais sans jamais s'y asseoir, il devait sans doute être réservé au Seigneur des Ténèbres, si celui ci avait envi de venir parmi eux. L'homme continua le discours du mangemort précédent.

_« Vous serez dans quelques minutes, réparti avec vos frères d'âmes, avec qui vous partagerez vos chambres, une fois le sort effectué._

_Vous trouverez dans vos chambres tout le nécessaire pendant votre séjour ici. Toute sortie est proscrite sans accord._

_Et vous devrez livre cet ouvrage, dont un exemplaire vous sera confié. »_

Il tendit devant lui un petit livre ancien, à la reliure de cuir. Deux mangemorts étaient entrés dans la salle et se tenaient aux portes.

L'homme en haut des tribunes finit rapidement son speech.

_« Vos examinateurs vont vous conduire. »_

Les deux mangemorts qui se tenaient prêt de la porte allèrent chercher leurs recrues, puis deux autres apparurent, et ainsi de suite pendant très longtemps. Draco fut l'un des dernier à quitter la pièce, espérant que ce fut un bon signe, il suivit de bonne grâce l'homme devant lui.

Ce dernier le mena dans une autre pièce, semblable à la première, mis à part le dessin au sol. Un cercle barré obliquement d'une ligne ondulante et à égale distance tout autour était dessiné plusieurs symboles du Lord noir. Devant chaque symbole se tenait deux personnes. L'examinateur de Draco le plaça devant un symbole où personne n'était encore installé.

Le blond se tint bien droit, en attendant de savoir qui serait son _frère d'âme, _espérant secrètement ne pas en avoir, mais il savait bien que c'était un espoir vint. Au lieu de se faire de faux espoir, Draco préféra regarder autour de lui, il repéra notamment la présence cote à cote de Crabbe et Goyle. Ces deux là étaient désespérément inséparables.

Une minute plus tard, une autre recrue arriva et se fit placé à coté de Draco. C'était l'un des deux qu'il avait repéré. Celui habillé sobrement. Draco remarqua rapidement que son camarade se désintéressait totalement de lui, ou en tout cas, faisait mine.

Le mangemort qui leur avait fait un discours juste avant avança au milieu du cercle formé par les recrues. Il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête en prononçant une formule, puis la planta presque dans le sol. Une étrange lueur blanche mêlé de noir se rependit autour du cercle, puis plus précisément autour de chaque binôme.

Draco ressentit un petit picotement aux premiers abord, puis une douce chaleur se rependre en lui et enfin une lancinante douleur dans la poitrine, mais il ne dit rien, gardant une attitude humble.

Une fois le rituel terminé, l'examinateur de Draco revint les chercher, lui et son _frère_, pour les conduire jusqu'à leurs appartement où ils séjourneraient jusqu'à la fin de leur initiation.

Ils parcoururent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent devant la porte que le mangemort ouvrit avec un mot de passe, que Draco retint immédiatement. L'homme les fit entrer puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Draco visita la pièce du regard. Elle était grande, c'était un salon, aux tons bois et crème. Au milieu de la pièce, une table de bois et autour de laquelle était installé un divan et deux fauteuils de cuir couleur crème, ainsi qu'une petite table.

Au fond, contre le mur, une très grande bibliothèque, à coté de deux portes, et sur le mur d'en face deux autres, Draco les ouvrit, c'était deux chambres identiques, dont la couleur prédominante était le vert. Le blond en choisi une , déposa sa cape sur le lit, et son enveloppe, qu'il avait toujours, dans le tiroir d'une petite commode. Il ouvrit la grande armoire de bois clair, déjà remplie de tenus d'entraînements et de soirée pour la suite des événements.

Mais Draco était très intéressé de savoir qui était son _frère d'âme_, dont il n'avait toujours pas vu le visage. Il posa son masque et sorti de la pièce.

L'ex-serpentard s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, et attendit que le deuxième jeune homme ressorte de sa chambre. Il ne se fit pas attendre.

Lorsqu'il sorti Draco fut complètement estomaqué, il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était bien _lui_, avec des vêtements trop simples, un visage et des yeux trop dur et trop inexpressif, mais c'était lui, avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux verts émeraudes

Le blond masqua le peu d'étonnement qui avait pu paraitre sur son visage et prit un ton neutre.

- Potter ?

* * *

_Tadam ! Ce premier chapitre est fini !_

_Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? _

_Pas trop deçu que Harry ne soit pas vraiment mort ? (cette question sonne mal)_

_Un commentaire sur autre chose ? _

_Une review tout simplement ... ça me fait toujours très plaisir ! (en plus je vous vois ... mouhaha ! je sais combien d'entre vous sont venu voir ce chapitre et combien on mit une alerte ... °larme à l'oeil° alors pourquoi certain ne laissent pas de review, ça me fait mal au coeur, snif ... mdr)_

_aller, a+_

_... greemy_

_PS : je ne pourrais pas publier mardi prochain, faute d'accès à l'ordi, donc le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines._


	3. Nouveauté et discorde

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 2.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy._

_Disclamer : Tous les personnages maltraités appartiennent à JKR, je ne suis pas rémunéré._

_Note : Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews._

* * *

**Nouveauté et discorde.**

Draco resta estomaqué et silencieux.

Harry Potter. Le grand Harry Potter, déclaré officiellement mort depuis à peine quelques jours se tenait face à lui, sans dire mot. Un millier de questions tournait dans l'esprit du blond. A commencer par : comment pouvait il être en vie, comment se faisait il qu'il était entré chez les mangemorts, depuis quand, pourquoi ?

Le Survivant avait changé depuis la dernière fois que Draco l'avait vu, mais l'ex-serpentard ne savait pas si c'était bon signe pour lui, ou non. Le brun n'avait plus d'explosions de sentiments, il était stoïque, face à face avec son ancien ennemi. Le visage extraordinairement calme du griffondor gênait Draco, il n'avait jamais connu Potter ainsi ... que s'était il passé pendant ses trois années d'absences.

- Malfoy, répondit le brun, en adoptant un ton froid. Ca fait trois ans déjà que nous ne nous sommes pas revu, et tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir changé.

Harry posa son regard perçant sur Draco, un regard que le blond n'avait jamais vu. L'attitude du brun gênait Draco, il le trouvait étrange, jamais Potter ne réagissait ainsi. Au lieu de l'insulter comme il l'aurait fait trois ans auparavant, il s'assit sur le fauteuil face à Draco, posant négligemment sa main bronzée sur l'accoudoir du siège.

- Toi en revanche, tu m'as l'air d'avoir bien changé, répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

Depuis qu'il avait été exilé dans le manoir français des Malfoy, Draco n'avait pas pu suivre l'activité du monde sorcier. S'il avait eu vent de la mort de Potter, c'était bien par un coup de chance. Alors qu'il sortait se promener dans la petite ville, il était tombé sur un attroupement de sorcier qui lisaient fébrilement un journal. Journal, auquel il n'avait pas eu accès depuis fort longtemps, _La Gazette _. Un article décrivait les faits qui était survenus lors d'une attaque dans une ville au nord de Oxford.

Mais le jeune homme qui se tenait face à lui, à cet instant, était bien Harry Potter.

Draco s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi crédule et d'avoir cru cet article, mais n'ayant pas fais attention à la personne qui l'avait écrit il ne pouvait s'en douter. Maintenant cela lui revenait, c'était Skeeter, cette idiote, incapable d'écrire un mot dans le vrai.

La réponse de Harry coupa court les réflexions du blond.

- Ah bon, tu trouve ? Répondit il froidement avec une touche d'ironie dans la voix.

L'ex-serpentard aurait tué l'ancien griffondor sur place s'il l'avait pu. Ce fils de rien se moquait de lui ! Mais Draco garda une attitude calme et résonné. Pour se calmer il enserra de ses doigts puissants le galet qui était au fond de sa poche.

- J'ai eu l'espoir de croire pendant quelques instants que tu étais mort, mais apparemment tu es ressuscité. Que viens tu donc faire parmi nous ?

Harry fit un petit sourire narquois au blond, qui prit sur lui pour ne pas répliquer. Draco voulait savoir autant que possible des choses sur le brun, en particulier sur sa présence ici.

- Et bien, on va dire, que j'ai mis du temps, mais j'ai compris où était mon intérêt, étant donné qu'Il ne voulais plus me tuer à tous prix mais plutôt préférait que je soit sous sa surveillance et ses ordres pour disposer de mon pouvoir et mon influence, j'ai trouvé de quoi nous ravir tout les deux. Ta curiosité est elle satisfaite ?

Draco sentait bien que Harry cachait quelque chose, mais Draco n'était pas un excellent légiment, il réussissait mieux dans l'occlumantie. Et il savait que Harry excellait aussi dans le domaine de la protection de l'esprit, pour avoir tenté, sans réussir, de s'introduire dans sa tête.

Le blond se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers les deux autres portes qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvertes. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait précédemment pensé, ce n'était pas deux pièce quelconque de la maison. L'une donnait sur une salle d'eau, il referma rapidement cette porte, peu intéressante pour l'instant. L'autre donnait sur un couloir, dans laquelle ce trouvait trois portes. L'une donnait sur une kitchenette, et une salle à manger, la suivante était une pièce vide, une sorte de remise, mais en tant que sorcier de sang pur, Draco savait tout à fait ce que c'était : une pièce dans laquelle les elfes se réunissaient lorsqu'il travaillait par ici, ainsi ils ne dérangeaient pas leurs maîtres. Draco préféra refermer immédiatement cette pièce, réservée à ces être asservis. La porte suivante révélait une grande pièce matelassée, une salle d'entraînement.

Draco senti une présence derrière lui, il se retourna. Harry se tenait devant lui.

- Tenté ? demanda nonchalamment le brun.

Draco, une lueur de défit dans le regard, acquiessa. Il entra dans la pièce, le brun le suivit immédiatement. L'un et l'autre posèrent leurs pulls, portant maintenant l'un et l'autre juste leurs chemises. Pour le blond sa chemise blanche, pour le brun, une chemise noire.

Ils se tinrent face à face, et se saluèrent.

Draco lança un sort de projection à Harry, celui ci apparemment n'était pas encore prêt, il se fit jeter contre le mur au fond de la pièce. Aussitôt le brun, qui n'avait absolument pas été sonné par l'attaque, lança un sort qui désarma Draco. La baguette s'envola jusqu'à coté du tas que formait les pulls des deux jeunes hommes. Le brun afficha un sourire satisfait alors qu'il se redressait, mais Draco ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Potter se croyait trop supérieur, et pensait déjà avoir gagner, l'ex-serpentard allait lui donner une leçon. Le blond courut jusqu'au brun et lui faucha les jambes, celui ci tomba à la renverse. Draco jeta la baguette de Harry un peu plus loin, celle ci roula à coté de celle du blond. Les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à se battre à mains nues. Le brun réussit à éviter au moins trois crochets avant de se faire toucher par un coup du droit dans le ventre. Draco avait réussi à prendre le dessus, et maintint le brun avec son bras, collé à son torse, en l'étranglant à moitié.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche ici ? Ce n'est pas ta place Potter ! Depuis quand tu es de ce bord ? souffla le blond.

- Qu'est ce que tu crois Malfoy ? Que tu es le seul à voir des intérêts à être à Son service ?

Harry réussi à reprendre le dessus en donnant un coup de coude dans les cotes du blond. Celui ci se plia en deux en sol, les bras serré contre ses cotes. Le brun avait faillit lui briser une cote, et maintenant le maintenait sous lui, écrasant le buste de l'ancien serpentard de tout son poid, veillant à ce que les mains du garçon soient immobilisées.

- Pourquoi ? réussit à articuler Draco, malgré le manque d'air dans ses poumons.

- Pourquoi ? singea Harry. C'est bien simple, demande toi, pourquoi toi tu es ici ?

- Franchement Potter, que pense tu que j'aurais pu devenir maintenant ? Je suis le fils de deux mangemorts, un serpentard, qui a faillit tuer Dumbledor, sans y parvenir ?

Draco vit nettement le brun tressaillir, même si se fut bref. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose qui clochait chez l'ancien griffondor. Il se prétendait postulant mangemort, mais restait troublé par la mort de l'ex-directeur de Poudlard.

Draco senti Harry relâcher sa prise. Il resta là, allongé, pendant que le brun sortait de la pièce, son pull sous le bras.

- Tu devrais mieux surveiller tes arrières Malfoy. Quand tu crois avoir le dessus, ne t'y fit pas trop vite.

- Tu devrais faire la même chose Potter !

Draco regarda le brun partir, jurant mentalement contre lui. Le blond se releva rageur. L'attitude du brun était vraiment contradictoire, parfois son nouveau caractère reflétait en lui l'ancien.

Et en plus, il se permettait de faire des commentaires, qu'il devrait lui même se faire.

Le blond épousseta son pantalon et en chassa tous les plis. Il attrapa son pull et sorti de la pièce, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Le jeune homme traversa le couloir et alla jusqu'à sa chambre. SA main à nouveau plongée dans sa poche, serrer contre le galet de pierre.

Il prit dans son armoire une des tenues qui y était proposé, puis alla prendre une douche fraîche et relaxante. Le blond, prit tout son temps, la salle de bain était vraiment agréable. Ses vêtements rapidement pilés dans un coin de la pièce, prêt du lavabo, et lui installé sous le jet frais et revivifiant.

Draco sortit de la douche enfila ses vêtements, un pantalon noir et souple, un tee-shirt blanc et un pull noir. Le blond passa un peigne dans ses cheveux mouillé, avant de quitter la pièce.

Là, il s'assit sur le même fauteuil que précédemment, regardant les allés et venus du brun, tandis qu'il jouait toujours avec la petite pierre frappée de l'emblème de la Confrérie. Le griffondor passa dans la salle de bain. Le blond écouta le bruit étouffé de l'eau à travers la porte close. L'ancien griffondor sortit de la salle d'eau dix minutes plus tard, vêtu de la même manière que Draco, mais ses cheveux en bataille du garçon, même mouillés, restaient les mêmes. Au moins quelque chose qui ne changerait pas chez lui.

Mais Draco n'eut pas le temps de prolonger son observation minutieuse, L'examinateur de Draco entra. Le blond se leva de son siège, poliment le salua, prenant à la fois soin de dissimuler le galet.

Le mangemort, d'un signe de tête, intima l'ordre à Draco et à Harry de le suivre. Ceux ci s'exécutèrent. Et tout trois avancèrent jusque dans la salle d'entraînement que les deux jeunes hommes avaient quitté à peine 45 min auparavant.

- Malfoy, en premier, dit froidement l'homme.

Draco avança au milieu de la pièce, en compagnie du mangemort aguerrit, alors que Harry se tint contre un mur, prêt à observer la scène de ses grand yeux verts.

Le mangemort se mit en garde, attendant que Draco en fit de même. La garçon s'exécuta prestement. Les deux hommes se saluèrent.

L'Homme lança à Draco des sorts rapides, mais vifs comme l'éclair, il les esquivait, mais n'avait malheureusement pas le temps de renvoyer d'attaque, celles du mangemort étant trop élaborées même si certains sorts restaient d'une simplicité frappante, comme des sorts de projection ou de désarmement. Elles auraient d'ailleurs été destructrices si le garçons n'avait pas su les éviter, la puissance de ces sorts était exceptionnelle. Le blond tenta, tant bien que mal, de riposter. Il réussit, après plusieurs essaies, à saucissonner l'instructeur, mais celui ci en un coup de baguette avec détruit ses liens. Il parvint aussi à le projeter, mais l'homme se releva immédiatement. Puis, l'entraînement devint de plus en plus dur, à présent l'homme utilisait de la magie noire, des sorts dont il avait entendu parlé, mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu essayer, la faute à son exil. Et enfin, vinrent des sorts pelle-mêles, sans aucun rapports les uns des autres Au bout de 15 minutes,le combat se conclu par la stupéfixion de Draco. Le mangemort lui lança le contre sort puis le salua, le combat était terminé.

- Ta défense n'est pas mauvaise, commenta t il avec un air dédaigneux, mais ton attaque n'est pas assez vive et rapide.

Draco entendit Harry se moquer de lui dans son dos. Il se retourna brusquement face au brun. Et s'approcha une lueur destructrice dans son regard d'acier. Il se planta droit devant Potter, discrètement, il prit la baguette du brun. Il appuya le bâton magique du brun contre la poitrine de son propriétaire.

- Fais mieux puisque tu es si parfait Saint Potter ! Susurra-t-il doucereusement.

Draco regarda Harry s'avancer nonchalamment au milieu de la pièce, face à l'homme à la carrure sur dimensionnée. Ils se saluèrent puis commencèrent.

En un rien de temps Harry montra à quel point il était doué, dégoûtant complètement Draco, qui était contre le mur au bord de la salle. Il arrivait à lancer des sort et atteindre sa cible sans le moindre mal, trois fois de suite il stupéfixa l'instructeur, et il ne se fit pas une fois toucher. Ensuite il saucissonna l'homme, puis vinrent les sorts de magie noire, il se révéla que l'ex-griffondor en connaissait aussi un rayon là dessus. Draco ne comprenait même pas comment cela pouvait être possible. Harry utilisa même des sorts qu'il avait inventé, du moins c'est ce qu'en déduis le blond, car il n'avait jamais, au grand jamais entendu ces formules. Le mangemort mit fin à l'entraînement après 45 minutes à ce rythme.

Le mangemort ne fit aucun commentaires à Harry, ce qui finit de mettre à bout le blond. L'armoire à glace sortit de la salle, en disant d'un ton las.

- Demain, même heure.

Harry et Draco restèrent là à se regarder quelques instants, en silence. Un long silence, lourd, pesant, horripilant. Le brun brisa le silence, en lançant une petite réplique narquoise.

- Content ?

Puis il quitta tranquillement la salle. Laissant Draco, énervé, derrière lui.

Celui ci ne sortit de la pièce que quelques minutes plus tard rageant silencieusement. Pourquoi le brun avait il changé, et lui apparemment pas ? Peut-être allait il bientôt changer. Cela inquiétait un peu Draco, mais il chassa cette idée de sa tête, trop impensable pour lui. Le blond quitta la pièce et retourna dans le salon, salle principale de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec le brun.

Soudain, le mangemort que Draco avait le moins envi de voir débarqua, Snape. L'ancien professeur de potion de Poudlard, et qui plus est, son parrain. Draco le haïssait depuis ce jour, trois ans auparavant, où il lui avait pourrit la vie.

L'homme maigre aux cheveux graisseux avança jusqu'à Draco. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de se lever pour l'accueillir. Snape regarda Draco, avec un regard condescendant.

- Six mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, et tu ne te lève même pas ?

- Non, pourquoi, devrais-je ?

L'homme au teint cireux sourit mielleusement à son neveux. Draco détestait ces sourire à moins qu'ils ne fussent destinés à Potter. Mais maintenant qu'il était aspirant mangemort, Snape ne lui en ferait sans doute plus autant.

- Que me vaut le_ plaisir _de ta visite ? demanda Draco tout aussi mielleusement.

- Ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie, je suis venu te chercher de _Sa _part.

Draco acquiesça c'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il allait Le voir. Il l'avait déjà aperçut alors qu'il venait au manoir, ce qui d'ailleurs n'était arrivé qu'une seule et unique fois.

Le blond se leva et suivit Snape jusqu'à la sortie, non sans observer son _frère d'âme_, qui regardait, discrètement, depuis la porte de sa chambre l'arrivée et le départ de l'ex-professeur.

Draco referma la porte de ses appartements derrière lui, et suivit Snape. Ce dernier le mena jusque dans un cachot ou une pièce qui y ressemblait grandement, et lui saisit le poignet.

Draco ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait, en fait Snape l'avait fait transplaner, sans doute près du reperd du Lord Noir puisque telle était sa destination. Le bras droit du Mage lui intima l'ordre de le suivre, le blond s'exécuta sans broncher. Ils avancèrent peu de temps dans un jardin qui avait, dans le temps, dû être luxuriant, mais qui à présent tombait en ruine, les ronces envahissaient les murs d'enceinte de la demeure, et les arbres mort parsemait une pelouse qui semblait plus à une foret d'Amazonie miniature qu'à autre chose. Les deux hommes franchir la porte de chêne massif du manoir.

A l'intérieur, l'atmosphère était lugubre, ce qui autre fois avait dû être un vaste hall d'entré, agrémenté de statues finement sculpté, était aujourd'hui, un dépotoir envahit de statues délabrées. Draco enjamba le bras d'une statue, qui était tombé au sol. Puis ils avancèrent jusqu'à un escalier qui avait, lui, était épargné par le temps. Snape passa dans un couloir, puis entra dans une anti-chambre, où il fit attendre Draco.

Le blond s'appuya contre un mur, regardant du coin de l'oeil des deux mangemorts qui gardait la porte par laquelle Snape avait disparut quelques minutes plus tôt. Après encore quelques instants, le bras droit du Mage brisa le silence.

- Suis moi !

Draco se redressa et fit ce que l'homme aux cheveux gras lui demandait. Ils entrèrent, Snape en tête, dans une salle qui respirait la dureté, la seule décoration était des tentures vertes foncées, brodées de fils d'argent accrochées aux murs.. Assit au milieu de cette pièce uniquement faite de pierre dur et sombre, sur un trône de pierre, un être aux traits déformés et inhumains, aux yeux aussi rouge que du sang. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, en personne. Snape appuya sur la nuque de Draco, pour que celui ci s'incline. D'un geste de la main Voldemort fit signe à Draco d'approcher et à Snape de se retirer.

- Malfoy, dit il d'un ton doucereux, j'ai appris que tu es maintenant lié avec le jeune monsieur Potter. Je te charge de le surveiller, cette fois ne me déçoit pas, je ne serais pas aussi clément une deuxième fois ...

Draco acquiesça, comprenant parfaitement que son sort allait se jouer là dessus. C'était sa dernière chance, qui pouvais soit lui détruire la vie, soit lui faire un don. C'était sa mission, et cette fois, il ne faillirait pas.

Le Mage Sombre posa son regard perçant sur lui, ses yeux sanglant semblait transpercer Draco de part en part. Mais le blond n'y fit pas attention, se concentrant pour fermer son esprit, comme il l'avait appris pendant ces trois années ...

- Je peux te faire confiance ?

Le regard d'acier du blond croisa celui du Lord noir. Le blond sentit ses yeux le piquer affreusement, puis Voldemort s'introduit dans la tête de Draco, sans que celui ci ne puisse rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis lentement, et discrètement Draco commença à regagner du terrain sur son esprit, chassant progressivement le Maître. Celui ci ne dit rien lorsqu'il se fit entièrement chasser de l'esprit du blond. Mais les yeux rouge se rétrécir jusqu'à ne devenir plus que des fentes. Sans doute devait il penser à quelque chose le concernant mais Draco ne savait absolument pas quoi. D'un geste de la main, il consigna l'ancien serpentard.

Draco s'inclina une nouvelle fois puis sortit à reculons, il rejoignit Snape, qui lui fit refaire le même chemin qu'à l'aller.

Une fois dehors, Snape le fit transplaner jusque dans le même cachot qu'une heure auparavant. Le blond sortit de la pièce, saluant son parrain au passage, puis regagna ses appartements, pour effectuer sa mission, jouant toujours du bout des doigts avec le petit galet de pierre.

Lorsqu'il entra, Harry était assit sur le fauteuil face à celui que Draco avait déclaré être le sien, lisant un livre épais provenant de la bibliothèque murale. Le blond inspira un grand coup.

Sa mission commençait. Son plan : devenir proche de son _frère d'âme_, ainsi son espionnage serait plus simple.

* * *

_C'est la fin du chapitre 2._

_Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé ? un petit commetaire ? ... un petit clique en bas à gauche ! (ça fait toujours plaisir)_

_A la semaine prochaine._

_... greemy_


	4. Ange ou démon ?

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 3.

* * *

_Auteur : greemy_

_Disclamer : tout les personnages que j'utilise appartiennent à JKR, je ne suis en rien rémunérée (sauf si une review peut être considérée ainsi)_

_Note : désolé je publie ce chapitre en retard, deplus je l'ai coupé, je n'ai pas publié la fin, je la posterai la semaine prochaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de la relire avant de poster ... ('scusez moi!!!)_

_Re-Note : merci à tout ceux qui m'on laissé des reviews !_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Ange ou démon ?

Une semaine et demi s'était lentement écoulée depuis que Draco avait rencontré pour la première fois le Mage sombre. Dès cet instant le blond avait passé son temps à espionner son _frère d'âme_, mais rien dans la conduite de ce dernier n'amenait à croire qu'il fusse là pour une autre raison que de devenir mangemort.

Pendant cette semaine et demie, Harry n'avait fait que livre des livres fournis dans leurs appartements, qui n'avait rien d'intéressant. Il parlait en générale de médicomagie, ou de magie noire, ce qui en fait laissait croire qu'il comptait bel et bien devenir l'un des mangemort du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait aussi, avec Draco, subit les entraînements de leur instructeur avec grand intérêt. Si le blond n'avait pas été aussi fier, il aurait même été jaloux du talent du brun. Draco subissait ces entraînements et Harry les passait comme de simple combats de broutilles. Après tout Harry avait vécut beaucoup plus de combat que lui et les longs mois d'inactivités de Draco se faisait sentir.

Mais depuis trois jours le blond s'améliorait, Draco avait saisit l'occasion que l'ex-griffondor lui proposa son aide et lui donna des petits coups de pouce, ainsi ils passaient plus de temps ensemble et cela arrangeait le double rôle de Draco. Les progrès du blond s'était d'ailleurs ressentit dans l'entraînement qu'ils venaient de finir. Dans lequel Draco avait immobilisé une dizaine de fois le mangemort sans se faire toucher à chaque fois qu'il tentait une attaque.

Quoiqu'il en fut l'attitude nouvelle de Harry troublait toujours l'ancien serpentard. Non plus parce que le brun ressemblait maintenant à un vrai sbire du mal, mais parce que lui, Draco Malfoy, n'avait absolument pas changé en trois ans. Comment son ennemi en était arrivé à changer de camps, de caractère et de vie, alors que lui n'avait absolument rien changé.

_Un Malfoy reste un Malfoy ... _

En pensant à cela, l'esprit du blond dévia sur un autre sujet tout aussi mystérieux : qu'est ce qui avait poussé le Survivant à faire partit des mangemorts?

L'ancien griffondor prétendait y voir plus d'intérêts, mais lesquels, Draco ne voyait pas. En tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Potter était protégé, des milliers d'âmes se seraient damnées pour lui, c'était sur lui que tout reposait, il était idolâtré et adoré de tous. Et même, sans être Potter, être dans l'Ordre était une aubaine, pas de tueries d'innocents, pas de _doloris_ pour une simple erreur, pas d'ordre immuables. Draco ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi le brun avait choisit la peur, la souffrance, la mort qui touchait chaque jour les mangemorts, et surtout un Maître tyrannique. La seule chose que le griffondor avait à faire était de le tuer Lui, d'ailleurs pourquoi ne l'avait il pas encore fais ? En tuant le Mage Noir, Potter serait devenu le sorcier le plus puissant du pays, alors qu'en étant aux ordres du Lord Sombre, Potter devenait honni, détesté, méprisable...

C'était donc pour cela que Potter était sous surveillance, son changement était trop incompréhensible pour être normale. Soudainement Draco se rendit compte qu'il aurait préféré être dans l'Ordre du Phoenix, plutôt qu'ici. Le blond fit une grimaces dégoûté et chassa ses pensées sordides de sa tête.

_On ne change pas son destin !_

Draco se redressa sur son lit où il s'était allongé après l'entraînement en attendant que la douche se libère. Le blond alla jusqu'à son armoire dans laquelle il choisit un pantalon noir, coupé droit, une chemise verte ample, un pull noir et une cape de la même couleur un peu plus épaisse qu'à l'accoutumée. Il prit ses vêtements sous le bras et sortit de la pièce. Le blond s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils en cuir du salon. Une minute plus tard, le brun sortit de la salle d'eau ses affaires sous le bras, les cheveux encore humides. Harry passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu plus qu'il ne l'était naturellement et de sa démarche tranquille il gagna sa chambre, fermant doucement la porte de sa chambre.

Draco entra dans la salle d'eau., se dévêtit rapidement puis passa sous le jet d'eau chaude et relaxante. Le blond massa ses muscles endoloris par l'entraînement quotidien, mais il ne resta que peu de temps sous la douche, car leur examinateur les avaient prévus en partant suite à leurs exercices quotidien qu'il reviendrait les chercher à 16 heures pour l'épreuve suivante et Draco se doutait bien que ce fut la dernière. Il ne fallait donc pas être en retard. Le blond enfila ses habits propres, puis passa un coup de peigne rapide dans ses cheveux fins et délicats, avant de quitter la pièce encore emplie de vapeurs d'eau bouillante.

L'ex-serpentard passa une nouvelle fois par sa chambre pour réajuster sa tenue devant le grand miroir fixé sur la porte de son armoire à vêtements. Il glissa dans sa poche le masque de la Confrérie et le galet frappé de l'emblême, le blond portait constamment la petite pierre sur lui. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, il rejoignit Harry dans le salon. Le Survivant était installé dans le fauteuil face à celui de l'héritier Malfoy. Le blond appréciait que le brun respect que les fauteuils soient attitrés. Draco s'assit face à Harry, en silence. Les minutes passèrent, les deux jeunes hommes se fixaient, non pas méchamment, mais plutôt à cause du manque de courage pour entamer une discussion. Ils ne se faisaient pas encore totalement confiance.

Sans crier gare, le mangemort entra dans la pièce, Draco et Harry se levèrent et avancèrent jusqu'à lui. L'instructeur ne dit rien et ressortit, mais Draco savait d'expérience qu'il fallait le suivre, apparemment le brun aussi.

Les trois hommes avancèrent à travers un couloir qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais empruntés, n'en ayant pas eut l'occasion, et arrivèrent dans un petit hall où d'autres futurs mangemorts attendaient.

Après dix minutes, tous les postulants arrivés, les examinateurs se réunirent dans un coin, autour d'un mangemort qui distribua à chacun une enveloppe. Ceux ci revinrent rapidement auprès des jeunes gens et les conduisirent dans divers directions. Harry et Draco descendirent dans les profondeurs sombres de la demeure, empruntant des escaliers glissants. Ils arrivèrent devant un cachot, là le mangemort leur tendit la lettre que le porte-parole lui avait remit, puis il partit, laissant les deux anciens ennemis seuls dans la pénombre.

Draco, ouvrit l'enveloppe cahetée, à l'intérieur il y trouva une clef, ancienne et aussi rouillée que la porte devant laquelle il se trouvait, ainsi qu'une lettre, aussi concise et brève que les précédentes.

_¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤_

_Faites lui avouez._

_Vous avez jusqu'à 20h, rendez vous dans le petit hall..._

_La Confrérie._

_¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤_

Le blond passa le message à Harry, puis pendant que celui ci lisait, Draco fit tourner la clef dans la serrure rouillée de la vieille et solide porte de bois. L'ex-serpentard voulut franchir la porte, mais Harry le retint fermement.

- Cache ton visage, dit il simplement alors que Draco lui lançait un regard noir.

Le blond soupira intérieurement contre lui même, pourtant il avait pensé à prendre son masque avant de partir. Décidément Potter était bien différent, peut-être était il enfin devenu quelqu'un d'intéressant ? Draco pensa même un instant qu'il pourrait se lier d'amitié pour le brun tellement il était serpentardesque à présent. Malfoy réussit à articuler un merci qui avait tout de même du mal à sortir. Puis il enfila son masque, qu'il avait glissé dans l'une de ses poches, et rabattit la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête, pendant que le brun en faisait de même. Enfin, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce. Il y avait au fond un être recroquevillé contre le mur, les bras accroché à des chaînes métalliques d'apparence très lourde.

Draco marcha jusqu'à cet être en pleur pendant que Harry restait devant l'entrée, immobile. Pendant un instant le blond s'arrêta et crut enfin avoir une preuve contre Harry.

Le blond n'avait pas oublié sa mission.

Mais son espoir fut vint, il le ressentit presque comme un soulagement.

- Bon alors, tu te bouge et tu l'amène ? demanda sèchement le Survivant.

Draco attrapa le prisonnier fermement puis le poussa jusqu'aux pieds du brun. Puis lui lança un regard signifiant quelque chose comme : C'est bon ? Satisfait ?

Puis il ouvrit enfin la bouche, sa voix paraissait étouffée sous son masque noir et blanc.

- On commence par quoi ?

- Tu n'a vraiment aucune imagination, dit simplement le brun.

Draco accorda un regard exaspéré à son ancien rival, puis le laissa faire ce qui lui passait par la tête, regardant d'un oeil intéressé ce qu'il allait faire.

Le brun commença par accroché l'homme au sol, allongé, immobile, sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste.

- Comment te nommes tu ? demanda t il froidement.

- Ludo Verpey, répondit l'homme de sa voix tremblante.

- Ah, mais oui, je me souviens de toi, tu avais tenté d'escroquer les jumeaux Weasley, il y a quelques années, et tu m'avais exaspéré un bon nombre de fois.

Il avait cela sur un air suffissant qui étonnait franchement Draco.

- Pauvre, pauvre petit Ludo, continua-t-il sur un ton des plus suffisant. Maintenant tu nous dis ce qu'il se prépare.

Puis il susurra d'une voix des plus sadique.

- Tout de suite petit, tout petit Ludo.

- Jamais, réussit il à articuler.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air désolé, tout en continuant à insister. Le visage de l'homme en plus d'être marqué par le temps, était à présent marqué par la peur.

- De l'aide ? Demanda poliment le blond.

Mais le brun déclina l'offre, prétextant pouvoir enfin s'amuser, après ce que cet homme lui avait fait. D'après ce que Draco avait compris, cet homme, qui lui était vaguement familier, avait pourrit la vie du brun.

- Oui, oui Ludo, souviens toi, tu voulais absolument m'aider. Tu voulais absolument que me voir gagner ce tournoi. Et ensuite, tu as disparu pendant quelques temps et voilà qu'il y a deux ans tu es réapparut, comme une fleur. Méchant Ludo, dit il sadiquement. Tu te souviens de moi au moins ?

L'homme, totalement apeuré et perdu, fit non de la tête, sachant parfaitement qu'il le regretterait. Le brun le regarda avec un petit regard condescendant. Ses yeux verts flamboyait étrangement derrière son masque.

- Je vois, tu as besoin qu'on te rafraîchisse la mémoire ...

Lentement, très lentement, il enleva son masque. Draco ne dit rien, sachant parfaitement ce que le brun faisait, il détruisait psychologiquement l'homme. Voir un mort peut faire des dégâts et Harry était considéré comme mort depuis un certain temps. Ludo devait le savoir, puisqu'il n'avait été capturé que peu de jours auparavant, l'état encore présentable de l'homme le disait.

Harry finit d'ôter son masque, il ébouriffa ses cheveux, en passant sa main dedans, puis regarda le prisonnier droit dans les yeux.

- Tu te souviens maintenant, petit Ludo ? demanda t il de sa voix toujours aussi condescendante.

L'homme fit non de la tête, affolé. Parlant tout seul, comme un fou.

- Ce n'est pas possible, tu es mort, il y a deux semaines, je le sais, j'y était, je t'ai vu disparaître !

- C'est bien Ludo, tu te souviens. Et maintenant, en tant que gentil petit membre de l'Ordre, tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais.

- Non, non, c'est pas possible, je ... tu ... je t'ai vu disparaître ... et ... un éclair vert.

Draco regarda l'homme à moitié fou, qui bougeaient dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'une explication. Cela l'intriguait lui aussi de savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. Il se promit de le demander au brun.

- Non, non, ce n'est pas impossible, je suis juste un fantôme. Et les fantômes sont inoffensifs, alors dis moi ce que tu sais.

Harry adoptait un ton presque rassurant, mais l'homme était trop sur les nerfs, Harry devint plus menaçant.

- Ludo ... dis moi tout ! grinça t il.

Mais comme rien n'y faisait, Harry prononça une formule silencieuse et un point rougeoyant comme de la braise apparut au bout de sa baguette magique, qu'il n'avait jusque là pas utiliser.

- Ludo, dis moi tout si tu ne veux pas avoir mal.

Le ton du griffondor était à la fois rassurant et menaçant, il fit même frissonner Draco, mais ce dernier se garda bien de le lui dire.

Le prisonnier n'avait toujours rien avoué et Harry commençait à s'énerver ou peut-être s'amusait il simplement. Le brun effleura du bout de sa baguette magique devenu incandescent , les pieds de l'homme harnaché au sol. Mais il gardait toujours le silence. Soudain, Harry posa sa baguette contre la peau du captif, celui ci hurla de douleur. Draco regarda la trace que la baguette avait fait, une brûlure sans doute très douloureuse. Pourtant Draco n'avait jamais entendu parler d'aucun sort de ce genre.

_Encore des questions à poser au Survivant, celui ci cachait bien des choses..._

Le blond regarda son ancien rival recommencer, sans pitié, à toucher la peau du détenu. Puis, au bout de quinze minutes alors que sa peau était maculée de douloureuses petites brûlures circulaire, celui ci fini par avouer ce qu'il savait. L'homme criait, donnant un mal de tête affreux à l'ancien serpentard, le blond se leva de son mur sur lequel il était appuyé et donna un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme en lui criant de cesser de gémir et de parler immédiatement. Ce qu'il fit lorsqu'il entendit une de ses côtes craquer.

La partie la plus intéressante des aveux révélait qu'il y aurait, d'ici peu dans environ cinq jours, le lancement d'une escouade pour faire évacuer un village qui serait prochainement attaqué par les mangemorts. C'était l'informateur d'un des membres de l'Ordre qui le lui avait dit, mais il ne connaissait pas son identité. Draco nota cela dans un coin de sa tête, il y avait donc une taupe parmi eux. Mais il réfléchit un instant, impossible que se soit Potter, eux n'étaient au courant de rien de ce qui allait se passer. Il y avait aussi, dans le discours décousu de l'homme autre chose d'intéressant, depuis la soi-disant mort de Potter les troupes de l'Ordre faiblissaient et une partie des membres avait fuit à l'étranger.

Harry, satisfait de son petit interrogatoire, se releva et libéra l'homme de ses liens, excepté de sa lourde chaîne. Le brun regarda Draco droit dans les yeux.

- Je crois que nous avons réussit et que nous pouvons partir, dit le brun avec détachement

- Je pense que oui, répondit tranquillement le blond

Draco quitta nonchalamment la pièce, attendant Harry à la sortie. Le brun, avant de se retirer de la pièce lança mielleusement à Ludo:

- Remets toi bien !

Un sourire sadique ornait les lèvres du brun, le même sourire qui avait orné ses lèvres un peu plus tôt alors qui commençait à jouer avec sa baguette incandescente. Draco n'y fit plus attention, il avait prit l'habitude de ce nouveau Harry. Il regarda plutôt sa montrer qui n'indiquait que 18h30. Ils avaient donc encore 1h30 devant eux. Le blond fit signe à son _frère d'âme _de le suivre, autant regagner leurs appartements tout de suite au lieu de rester au froid dans les cachots.

Alors qui repartaient en sens inverse, il entendirent, au fil de leur progression, nombre de plaintes étouffées provenant de derrière des portes de bois sombre. Rapidement ils atteignirent le petit hall puis traversèrent le corridor menant jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Draco entra le premier dans le salon, il se dirigea vers son fauteuil et s'y installa confortablement. Voyant que Harry allait se retirer dans sa chambre, il l'interpella et lui demanda de s'asseoir. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, le brun accepta et s'enfonça dans le fauteuil face au blond.

- Potter ...je peux te poser une ou deux questions ?

- Vas y je ne vais pas te manger, dit calmement le Survivant.

- Quand cet homme à parlé d'un éclair vert, qu'est ce que cela signifie? comment tu le connaîs? et pour finir, d'où proviennent ces sorts que tu utilise? je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Ludo Verpey, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il était là lors de la coupe de feu. Pendant un temps il avait disparut, mais il y a deux ans il est entré dans l'Ordre, et n'a pas cessé de me pourrir la vie, comme il sait si bien le faire. Tout à l'heure, quand il parlait d'éclair vert, il avait juste, quand j'ai disparu aux yeux de tous un mangemort à lancé un avada kedavra sur un membre de l'Ordre qui était dans la pièce. Comme Ludo n'était pas dans la pièce il a fait un amalgame, il a vu un éclair vert et ne m'a pas vu réapparaître après.

Harry fit une courte pose dans sa narration, avant de reprendre.

- Pour ce qui est des sorts, je les ai crée moi même. Quand une menace de mort te plane dessus depuis que tu as un an, tu fini par prendre les devant.

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, le brun esquissa un petit sourire. Le genre de petit sourire qu'il faisait _avant._ Draco répondit par un petit sourire lui aussi, cela avait du choqué le brun, car le serpentard ne lui avait jamais sourit. Aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.

- Et toi, demanda le curieux petit griffondor, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans ? Tu était comment dire ... absent de la circulation.

- J'étais en France, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé bon de me mettre en touche, depuis ce jour _là_.

Cette fois, alors qu'il avait fait allusion au jour de la mort de Dumbledor, Harry ne cilla pas. Draco pensa qu'il était sans doute entrain de dire que c'était bien fait pour lui d'avoir été mis de côté, ne serait ce que pour le punir de l'intention qu'il avait de vouloir tuer Dumbledor, quelque soient ses raisons. Mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaires.

- Tu n'as plus de questions ? Je peux disposer ? demanda ironiquement le brun, mais en gardant le sourire qui faisait de lui un ange aux yeux du blond.

- Bien sûr

Harry se leva et alla dans sa chambre,puis dans la salle de bain. Draco se dit un instant que s'il avait fais la même chose après avoir passé des années à sauver des vies, il aurait fait pareil, voulu se laver de l'horreur qu'il venait de faire. Faire disparaitre l'horreur que le démon qui résidait en lui avait fait à Ludo.

Le blond regarda sa montre, elle affichait 19h .

* * *

_Voilà, ce début de chapitre se termine ici. Je publierai la fin la semaine prochaine, mardi ou si je n'ai pas eut le temps mercredi._

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez ... _

_N'hésitez pas à faire un commentaire ! (j'adore les reviews c'est constructif !)_

_A la semaine prochaine !_

_... greemy_


	5. Ange ou démon ? suite

**La Confrérie.**

**Chapitre 3 (suite).**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur : greemy._

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR._

_Note : merci pour toute vos reviews !_

_**

* * *

**_

_(Suite)_

- Potter ...je peux te poser une ou deux questions ?

- Vas y je ne vais pas te manger, dit calmement le Survivant.

- Quand cet homme à parlé d'un éclair vert, qu'est ce que cela signifie, et comment tu le connais et pour finir, d'où proviennent ces sorts que tu utilise, je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Ludo Verpey, tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais il était là lors de la coupe de feu. Pendant un temps il avait disparut, mais il y a deux ans il est entré dans l'Ordre et n'a pas cessé de me pourrir la vie, comme il sait si bien le faire. Tout à l'heure, quand il parlait d'éclair vert, il avait juste, quand j'ai disparu aux yeux de tous un mangemort à lancé un avada kedavra sur un membre de l'Ordre qui était dans la pièce. Comme Ludo n'était pas dans la pièce il a fait un amalgame, il a vu un éclair vert et ne m'a pas vu réapparaître après. Harry fit une courte pose dans sa narration, avant de reprendre. Pour ce qui est des sorts, je les ai crée moi même. Quand une menace de mort te plane dessus depuis que tu as un an, tu fini par prendre les devant.

Harry regarda Draco droit dans les yeux, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils passaient leur temps ensemble, le brun esquissa un petit sourire. Le genre de petit sourire qu'il faisait _avant._ Draco répondit par un petit sourire lui aussi, cela avait dû choqué le brun, car le serpentard ne lui avait jamais sourit. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit de commentaire.

- Et toi, demanda le curieux petit griffondor, qu'est ce que tu as fait pendant trois ans ? Tu était comment dire ... absent de la circulation.

- J'étais en France, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a jugé bon de me mettre en touche, depuis ce jour _là_.

Cette fois, alors qu'il avait fait allusion au jour de la mort de Dumbledor, Harry ne cilla pas. Draco pensa qu'il était sans doute entrain de dire que c'était bien fait pour lui d'avoir été mis de côté, ne serait ce que pour le punir de l'intention qu'il avait de vouloir tuer Dumbledor, quelque soient ses raisons. Mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaires, quoique son regard resta dans le vide un instant, un légère lueur triste dans le regard.

- Je veux juste te poser une dernière question. Comment et Pourquoi es tu ici?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis Draco ! Mais je vais te le redire si tu veux. Voldemort voulait me supprimer car apparemment j'étais le seul à pouvoir le tuer, mais lorsque je suis allé le voir, je lui ais dis vouloir être des siens. Tu comprends Draco ? Si je suis à son service, je suis bien sûr plus proche de lui, donc j'aurais, si tel était mon but le tuer plus facilement, mais là est la différence. C'est lui qui peut le plus facilement me tuer car il est mon Maître.

Ce mot grinça à l'oreille du blond. Jamais il n'aurait cru entendre Harry prononcer ces paroles ci.

- Donc il ne craint absolument rien. Il a accepter de me prendre à ses ordres, je pense que je suis un pion de choix s'il veut continuer sa recherche de domination. En m'ayant à ses côtés les opposants sont plus, il ne craint rien et moi de mon côté la menace de mort est moins forte. Peut-être que l'intérêt commun en est froissé mais le mien et le Sien trouve leur avantage, alors je pense que c'est une bonne excuse.

Draco ne croyait pas un seul mot aux paroles de Harry. Premièrement le ton que le brun employait sonnait faux aux oreilles du blond, mais cela ne prouvait rien. Ensuite son explication était bien trop simpliste pour convenir à Draco.

Mais le blond ne dis rien, il n'avait pas fini de cerné le nouveau Harry.

- Tu n'as plus de question ? Je peux disposer ? Demanda distraitement l'ancien griffondor

- Bien sûr

Harry se leva et alla dans sa chambre, puis à la salle de bain. Draco se dit un instant que s'il avait fais la même chose que le brun après avoir passé des années à sauver des vies, il aurait fait pareil, voulu se laver de l'horreur qu'il venait de faire : torturer un ancien confrère.

Le blond regarda sa montre, elle affichait 19h . Il avait encore une heure devant lui avant de devoir rejoindre le petit hall. L'héritier Malfoy prit au hasard un livre qui était posé sur la table. Il parlait de médicomagie, c'était l'ouvrage que le brun avait commencé la veille. Draco l'ouvrit au niveau du marque page que son ex-rival avait laissé. C'était le début d'un chapitre portant sur des sorts réduisant ou stoppant des hémorragies. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire il le lu et apprit une ou deux formules qui étaient inscrites, puisque rien n'est jamais perdu. Lorsqu'il referma le livre, seulement un peu moins d'une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient écoulées. Pour tuer le temps Draco sortit de sa poche le galet qui le suivait partout et joua avec, par habitude. L'esprit plongé dans ses réflexions sur Harry. Pour lui il était évident que le brun n'avait pas changé de camps dans le simple but de mener une vie plus 'paisible', il devait avoir une autre motivation ! Draco en imaginait bien une, mais sans preuve il ne pouvait rien affirmer.

_Soit plus proche de tes ennemis que de tes amis ..._

A 19h50, Harry sortit de sa chambre, qu'il avait rejoint après sa douche et rappela à Draco qu'il fallait partir. Le blond regarda à quelle page il en était avant de fermer le livre et de se lever pour suivre le brun jusqu'au petit hall.

Là, un petit groupe d'examinateurs attendais leurs élèves. Lorsque les deux jeunes approchèrent l'un des mangemorts se détacha du lot et vint les rejoindre, c'était toujours le même homme, l'instructeur qu'ils voyaient tous les après-midi depuis bientôt deux semaines. Celui ci s'approcha d'eux et les prit à part, leur demandant ce qu'ils avaient découvert de leur détenu. Le blond résuma la situation, le mangemort prit quelques notes puis leur dit d'attendre sur le côté. L'examinateur repartit voir le groupe de mangemort.

Draco s'appuya contre un mur, un peu plus loin, Harry, quant à lui, resta debout un peu plus loin. Le blond perdit son regard sur les escaliers menant aux cachots, petit à petit des binômes remontaient, puis le même manège arrivait à chaque fois. Un examinateur sortait du groupe de mangemorts, les questionnait puis revenait voir les autres. Ceci dura environ 30 minutes, puis le groupe de mangemorts s'éloigna un peu plus des postulants.

Encore 30 minutes passèrent, sans que rien n'arrive, les mangemorts continuaient à parler. Draco pendant ce temps jouait avec le galet frappé de l'emblème de la Confrérie. Puis, sans prévenir, l'un d'entre eux sortit du lot, sans doute le porte-parole, le même qu'à chaque fois. Il dit alors aux postulants ayant réussit l'épreuve de le suivre. Draco s'exécuta, n'osant même pas imaginer le sort qui était réservé à ceux qui n'avaient pas passé victorieusement ce test.

Le mangemort porte-parole les emmena dans une vaste salle circulaire, toujours faite le pierre brute. Draco détailla la décoration, sur le mur face à eux, l'emblème du Lord Sombre, juste en-dessous un trône de pierre, le même que le blond avait vu lorsqu'il s'était rendu dans le manoir de Voldemort. Outre cela, il y avait au sol dessiné une nouvelle fois l'emblème, mais la matière semblait étrange, comme fluorescente, c'était une matière magique, l'une de celle qui propage et amplifie la magie. Hormis cela, la salle n'avait aucun signes distinctifs.

Le mangemort porte-parole plaça les binômes autour de l'emblème fluorescent, puis alla prêt du trône.

- Lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivera inclinez vous devant lui, et restez ainsi.

Le mangemort allait se taire, mais il se souvint de quelque chose.

- Vous devrez tous impérativement touchez une partie de l'emblème, en disant cela, il montra d'un signe la marque fluorescente au sol.

Soudain, le Lord Noir apparut dans la salle sans aucun doutes en transplanant, et avec toute la classe qui possédait il s'assit sur son trône de pierre. Ses yeux rouges sang scrutèrent l'assemblée et s'arrêtèrent sur Draco. Il ne les voyaient pas, car il avait baissé la tête en signe de soumission comme tous les autres postulants, mais il les ressentaient posés sur son dos, brûlant comme du fer chauffé à blanc. Le blond ne bougea pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente plus cette présence dans son dos. Le lord Noir avait fait passé son regard sur quelqu'un d'autre, Potter. Draco sentait la présence du regard de Voldemort sur le brun par le lien magique qui l'unissait à lui, il ressentait au fond de lui une brûlure.

Le futur mangemort regarda son _frère d'âme_ pour savoir si lui aussi ressentait cette présence, celui ci avait le poing fermé et tremblant de douleur, un mince filet de sang coulant entre ses doigts tellement il plantait fort ses ongles dans ses paumes. Draco remarqua aussi que le brun avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, il était à présent aussi blanc que sa chemise, ses dent étaient serrées à un tel point que Draco se demanda si le jeune homme pourrait rouvrir un jour la bouche. Mais ce qui resta gravé dans la mémoire de l'ex-serpentard, était pourtant l'attitude général du brun, qui hormis ces quelques détails ne bougeait pas et n'émettait aucun sons. Ces symptômes cessèrent brusquement, le blond regarda Harry essayer de reprendre sa respiration, et la brûlure à l'intérieur de Draco cessa aussi. Voldemort avait sans doute lâché du regard le brun. Draco fut tiré de ses observations par le mangemort porte-parole.

- Si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est que vous avez réussit toutes les épreuves et êtes admis au sein des mangemorts. Félicitation, finit il en grinçant des dents comme si ce mot lui écorchait la bouche.

Draco venait de comprendre pourquoi la marque au sol était fait en cette matière. Si le Lord Noir touchait cette matière en prononçant la formule pour apposer la marque, le sort se propagerait tout le long de l'emblème, ainsi le Seigneur des Ténèbre n'avait plus besoin de jeter le sort individuellement. Grâce à cette empreinte magique, tout ceux qui la touchaient se retrouvaient avec la marque.

Le blond entendit Voldemort se leva de son trône puis poser sa baguette contre l'emblème. Draco l'entendit prononcer une formule étrange, puis il vit l'emblème s'illuminer d'une lueur surnaturelle. Soudain Draco sentit son bras gauche le brûler atrocement, mais aucun son ne s'échappa de sa bouche. Le regard d'acier du garçon se porta instinctivement sur le brun à sa droite, comme si quelque chose le poussait à le faire, sans doute la brûlure qui se propageait aussi à l'intérieur de lui à cause de ce fameux lien magique, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête. Il fut tellement surpris par ce que se passait qu'il en oublia sa douleur que lui causait cette marque, comme une brûlure. Les yeux de Harry se révulsaient violemment, mais le plus impressionnant était la résistance de son corps contre l'apposition de la marque. Les vêtements autour de son bras gauche s'étaient consumée et, difficilement, la marque commençait à apparaître, puis soudainement commençait à s'estomper, sans résultats.

Voyant cela, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avança à grands pas vers le Survivant, il lui prit violemment le bras récalcitrant. Celui ci fut pris d'un spasme, mais Voldemort n'y fit pas attention. Il planta sa baguette sur le bras du Survivant , toujours parcourut de spasmes, et prononça une nouvelle fois la formule. L'effet semblait beaucoup plus douloureux et puissant que par le biais de la marque au sol, Draco ressentait la douleur de Harry par le lien qui les unissait depuis deux semaines. Les yeux du brun continuèrent à se révulser violemment, les spasmes de son bras commençaient à se propager doucement dans tout son corps. Sur l'avant-bras commençait doucement à se dessiner la forme qui ornait maintenant celui de Draco aussi. Mais une fois que la moitié de la marque fut dessinée, la progression de l'emblème se durcit, le bras du garçon tremblait violemment, et sur ses joues coulaient des larmes de sang. Le Lord Noir, énervé par cette résistance, involontaire ou non, appuya de plus en plus sa baguette dans le bras du jeune homme au fur et à mesure que l'emblème s'inscrivait sur sa chaire. Draco avait l'impression de ressentir cette baguette se planter dans son propre bras tellement son lien avec le brun était puissant. Quand, enfin l'apposition fut complète, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lâcha le Survivant, qui se ré inclina comme les autres nouveaux mangemorts.

Tranquillement, Voldemort, assit sur son trône et satisfait d'avoir inscrit cette marque dans la chaire de Potter, puis commença à discourir.

- Mes tous jeunes mangemorts, votre première mission se déroulera dans cinq jours ...

Draco n'écoutait déjà plus ce que son nouveau Maître disait, il le savait déjà. Dans cinq jours ils devraient attaquer un petit village, le même dont Verpey leur avait parlé quelques heures plus tôt. Non, ce qui intéressait Draco, c'était son _frère d'âme_, celui ci n'avait pas recouvré des couleurs normales, et tremblait imperceptiblement.

D'un coup, le blond remarqua que le Seigneur des Ténèbres venaient de partir. Et qu'ils avaient l'autorisation de regagner leurs appartements.

La blond se leva, et regarda autour de lui. Nombre de nouveau mangemorts se tenaient leur bras douloureux, ou regardaient avec curiosité cette marque. Harry, lui, se relevait comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais son visage reflétait beaucoup de la douleur qu'il venait de subir.

Ils quittèrent silencieusement la pièce, descendirent jusque dans la petit hall, puis prirent le couloirs vers leurs appartements, pour la quatrième fois de la journée.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il toujours intrigué par ce qu'il avait vu.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas comme s'il n'avait pas entendu. Ils continuèrent à marcher en silence, le brun s'appuyant contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber.

Draco ouvrit poliment, la porte à son _frère d'âme_ , celui ci avança dans le salon, toujours aussi blanc. Le temps que Draco se tourne pour fermer la porte, le brun était tombé au sol, inconscient.

* * *

_C'est la fin du chapitre trois ! il faudra encore attendre deux semaines(je pense) pour le chapitre suivant !_

_J'espère que vous avez appréciez._

_a++_


	6. Nouveaux objectifs

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

_Auteur : greemy_

_Disclamer : tout appartient à JKR._

_Note : Je sais je poste mon chapitre un peu en avance mais je n'ai pas beacoup de temps en ce moment ... _

_Re-Note : merci à tout ceux qui m'on reviewer !_

* * *

_**Nouveaux objectifs**_

Draco était assit dans le salon, regardant fixement le mur face à lui et jouant avec le petit galet qui était au fond de sa poche, tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé quatre jours auparavant. Ne comprenant toujours pas comment les choses avaient pu se passées ainsi. Se demandant comment Harry avait il résisté à la marque. Peut-être était ce physique, peut-être que dans son matériel génétique était inscrit quelque chose là dessus, quelque chose comme : ces deux là, Voldemort et Harry, ne pourrons jamais être du même côté, c'est pour cela que la marque ne pourra s'inscrire sur la chair de l'ex-griffondor. Mais cette idée était bien trop saugrenue, bien que Draco fut certain que la raison en fut proche.

Le blond regarda sa montre, elle indiquait 22h15. Il était temps pour lui et Harry d'aller ce coucher, demain ils participeraient à leur première attaque en tant que mangemorts, il fallait être en forme. Surtout Harry, car Draco voyait et sentait au fond de lui, grâce à ce lien invisible de magie ancienne, que depuis quatre jours l'état de son _frère d'âme_ s'aggravait quelque peu. Depuis qu'il avait cette marque, non seulement il faisait des malaises, mais il se fatiguait plus vite, il affichait des cernes de plus en plus grosse au fil des jours, peut-être que l'emblème du Mage Noir aspirait son énergie, que Harry n'était pas compatible avec, mais le blond n'avait jamais entendu parler de quelque chose comme cela, tout porteur de la marque était compatible ...

Draco se leva de son fauteuil en cuir couleur crème, il s'apprêtait à gagner sa chambre lorsqu'il se rappela que Harry s'était endormi sur le canapé, juste à côté de lui. Il retourna réveiller le garçon, ce dernier dormait profondément ; il était allongé, son bras marqué quatre jours plutôt était encore rouge et son visage blanc portait des cernes encore plus marquées que quelques heures plus tôt. A peine le jeune mangemort eut approché la main vers de Harry que celui ci se réveilla, l'oeil alerte. Draco s'écarta à nouveau du brun, et repartit vers sa chambre.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher dans ta chambre, dit il avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

A travers la porte, Draco entendit le brun se lever et gagner sa chambre.

Le blond se dévêtit et posa ses affaires, vaguement pliées, dans un coin de la pièce pour que les elfes de maison les récupères une fois qu'il serait sortit. Le blond, vêtu uniquement d'un boxer noir, se glissa entre ses draps frais, et s'endormit immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore apparut, il lança un _Lumos_ et regarda l'heure, sa montre affichait 5h30. L'adrénaline lui était montée, à l'idée qu'il allait pour la première fois être véritablement au sein de l'action, c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il s'était réveillé. Le jeune homme regarda son avant bras gauche, sur lequel la marque sombre était inscrite. Doucement, du bout du doigt, il fit le tour de la marque, suivant le trait extérieur. Mais le blond cessa rapidement, la peau à cet endroit était encore trop sensible, et ce petit cheminement le chatouillait affreusement. Il décida, pour tuer le temps, de se lever et de se préparer. Il se dirigea, comme à l'accoutumée, vers son armoire, dont le contenu avait était renouvelée quelques jours auparavant. Les vêtements d'entraînements avaient été changés en tenues 'officielles' de mangemort. Il en choisit une au hasard, toutes étaient identiques : une robe de sorcier aussi noire que la nuit, une cape de la même teinte. Sur la porte à l'intérieur du meuble était accroché un nouveau masque, celui que Draco avait regretter, pendant trois années, de ne pouvoir porter. Soudain, celui ci se rendit compte que le fait d'être devenu mangemort ne lui avait rien apporté de plus, il était resté le même, et cela se serait sans doute déroulé pareil s'il avait adhéré à la cause adverse. Le blond, à la fois mélancolique et dégouté, effleura de sa main diaphane le masque, puis changeant brusquement d'attitude, il prit sa tenue de mangemort, excepté le masque, et partit prendre une douche.

Il passa un long moment dans la cabine de douche, appuyé contre le mur, puis lentement il glissa contre le carrelage froid de la cloison, jusqu'à se retrouvé assit au fond du bac de douche. L'eau chaude, coulant toujours doucement sur son dos pâle, son regard était perdu dans le vide. Après quelques minutes immobiles il se décida à se redresser et à sortir de la cabine emplie de buée. Le blond mit lentement et soigneusement ses vêtements, puis s'installa face au miroir. L'héritier Malfoy chercha son peigne sur le plan de travail, mais celui ci était vide. Il ouvrit un à un tous les placards de la pièce, tombant sur une pharmacie ou encore des produits pour la douche, mais il fut incapable de le dénicher. Contrarié et les cheveux en bataille, il sortit de la salle d'eau, décidé à trouver dans sa chambre le peigne évaporé, car s'était le seul endroit possible à part la salle de bain, où il pouvait se terrer. En sortant de la salle d'eau, il remarqua une tête brune et ébouriffée dépassant dans le salon. Draco se demandait vraiment comment le brun pouvait être éveillé à cet instant vu l'état dans lequel il se trouvait la veille, mais il passa son chemin, il devait absolument retrouver son peigne. Lequel attendait tranquillement sur la table de chevet du garçon. Le jeune mangemort passa soigneusement les dents du peigne du ses cheveux couleur platines. Une fois prêt, il prit dans l'armoire son masque et le glissa dans l'une de ses poches. Après quoi le blond quitta la salle, pour rejoindre le brun dans la pièce principale.

Celui ci, comme Draco le sentait au fond de lui même, avait une tête de déterré. Même un mort aurait une meilleur mine. Le jeune mangemort s'assit non loin de son comparse et plongea ses yeux d'acier dans ceux, fatigués, du brun.

- Potter, tu ferais mieux de boire rapidement une potion régénérante si tu ne veux pas laisser ta peau aujourd'hui. Il doit y en avoir dans la salle de bain.

Le brun leva vers lui un regard éteint, mais tout de même emplit d'incompréhension.

Qui eut crut que le grand Harry Potter serait plus sensible à la fatigue qu'à la souffrance ?

Draco secoua lentement la tête de gauche à droite puis se leva, lentement. Il se dirigea, toujours à la même allure traînante, vers la salle de bain. Là, il rouvrit la pharmacie qu'il avait vaguement entre aperçut un peu plus et chercha une potion régénérante. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé son bonheur, parmi tant de potion aux allure aussi alléchantes les unes que les autres, que se soit par leurs couleurs verdâtre ou par le texture apparente très visqueuse. Le blond en prit une aux teintes violacées et aux reflets vert, qu'il connaissait bien pour avoir eut le plaisir de lire un certain nombre de choses dessus pendant ces trois années, il glissa deux autres tubes de cette même potion dans sa poche. Gardant sa nonchalance, il referma le placard et retourna dans le séjour donner cette potions à boire au brun. Ce dernier, quelques minutes à peine après qu'il eut bu le mélange, avait une mine meilleure, ses cernes s'étaient quelque peu estompées. Et Draco sentait au fond de lui même, grâce au lien qui les unissaient que cette potion était vraiment efficace.

- Maintenant que tu es en meilleure forme, tu vas pouvoir m'écouter.

Le brun acquiesça, et posa son regard, plus vif que auparavant sur son comparse.

- Potter, dès qu'on sera de retour de cette mission, tu vas chercher la recette de cette potion et t'en préparer un chaudron entier, je n'ai pas envi que tu me claque dans les doigts. Et je veux que tu en prenne un peu sur toi, tout le temps !

Le brun acquiesça encore une fois, pendant que Draco sortait de sa poche un des deux tubes qu'il avait glissé dedans un peu plus tôt. L'autre mangemort le prit et le glissa soigneusement dans sa poche. Puis ils restèrent là à se fixer du regard. Harry brisa enfin ce combat silencieux du regard; en se levant et allant farfouiller dans la bibliothèque rayon potion et médicomagie.

Draco, ne se sentant pas d'humeur à regarder son _frère d'âme_ lire un livre, il se leva, prit le livre qui traînait encore sur la table et qu'il avait commencé à lire quelques temps auparavant. Puis se dirigea dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit pour feuilleter l'ouvrage à la lumière de l'aube naissante transperçant la nuit. Il tourna quelques pages du livre, mais la lumière était encore trop faible par rapport au salon, où il y avait des lumières artificielles, il reposa donc le livre et regarda l'horizon à travers sa fenêtre entre ouverte. Au loin se dessinait un fin trait de lumière rosée. Le blond regarda encore un petit temps ce paysage sans grand intérêt pour lui. Puis il sentit le lien avec Harry chauffer, le blond sortit de sa chambre et retrouva le brun, assit sur son fauteuil, entrain de se mordre la lèvre inférieur et comprimer fortement son avant bras gauche. C'est quelques secondes plus tard seulement que Draco comprit se qui se passait, lorsque sa marque commença à noircir doucement, puis devenir totalement noire et chaude. Le blond comprit que Harry était ultra sensible au niveau de sa marque, encore un mystère lié au Survivant ...

- Bon, tu viens Potter, il faut transplaner jusqu'à la source de l'appel. Grouille toi !

Draco passa la porte de ses appartements, rapidement suivit du brun, ils avancèrent dans le corridor, rencontrant en chemin d'autres nouveaux mangemorts. Il plaça son masque sur son beau visage et intima l'ordre au brun d'en faire de même. Le blond avança jusqu'à croiser une foule d'instructeurs et de petits nouveaux, Draco s'enfila à l'intérieur de cette cohue tirant le Survivant à sa suite. Le groupe sortit à l'extérieur, puis un à un tous transplanèrent, Draco et Harry en firent de même.

Ils arrivèrent dans une forêt ou un nombre très important de mangemorts était réunit. Draco et Harry restèrent côte à côte.

La présence du brun à ses côtés avait quelque chose de rassurant pour le blond. Tous étaient immobiles, seuls quelques mangemorts bougeaient, bien trop loin pour que le blond les voyaient clairement.

Les mangemorts qui attendaient patiemment quelque chose, que Draco ignorait encore, furent enfin répartis en groupes en fonction des endroits de la ville à attaquer, c'était apparemment là un procédé habituel. Les deux _frères d'âme_ furent placé ensemble dans une escouade minuscule, composée uniquement de quatre personnes, pourtant la plupart comptaient au moins une quinzaine de mangemorts d'après ce que le blond avait vu.

L'escouade de Draco allait attaquer une partie reculée et peu peuplée du village qui s'étendait en bas de la forêt dans laquelle ils attendaient tous, leur avait dit le 'chef' du petit groupe. Ce dernier entraîna son escouade un peu plus loin, comme l'avait fait quelques autres 'chefs'. Leur escouade avança jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt. Le mangemort en chef leur expliqua vaguement la situation, mais sans donner de détails, en bas dans le village se trouvait trois demeures, c'est à cela que ce réduisait leur champs d'action. Le blond pouvait apercevoir le village en question, en bas de la petite colline sur laquelle la forêt avait poussée. Le petit groupe descendit doucement le long d'un petit chemin escarpé menant droit au village. Harry faillit tomber en glissant sur un caillou qui dégringola quelques dix mètres plus bas, mais Draco le retint à temps. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des trois maisons, l'un des mangemort expérimenté indiqua, silencieusement, à Draco et Harry le domicile à attaquer, pendant qu'eux s'occuperait d'un autre. Les quatre mangemorts devaient se retrouver 45 minutes plus tard à l'endroit même où ils se tenaient. Le blond regarda la bicoque que leur avait attribué l'homme, c'était une construction en bois, qui menaçait de s'écrouler, mais il y avait à l'intérieur une petite lumière, ce qui signifiait que ce taudis était habité, mais sans nul doute par une seule personne vu la taille dérisoire de l'habitation. Le groupe se scinda en deux, Draco et Harry approchèrent de la masure branlante alors que les autres partait vers une seconde maison. Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à travers une vitre crasseuse mais ne parvint pas à voir à travers la couche opaque de saleté. Le blond se rapprocha de son comparse et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille.

- J'entre en premier, tu reste derrière moi et tu couvre mes arrières.

Le brun acquiesça, puis se plaça derrière Draco. Celui-ci poussa la porte aux gonds rouillés, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit avec difficulté, tout en grinçant. Le blond crut voir un mouvement à l'intérieur de la demeure, mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit complètement personne n'était apparemment dans la pièce, qui semblait être la seule de la bicoque. Le blond regarda attentivement l'intérieur de la masure depuis l'extérieur. La pièce était exigu, remplit de peu de meubles, tous dans un état délabré, au milieu trônait un canapé d'un vieux bleu roi, d'où quelques ressort sortaient. Après voir vérifier, depuis sa position, qu'il n'y avait personne, le sorcier entra prudemment au milieu de la pièce. Le blond fit encore quelques pas avant de ressentir une vive douleur suite à deux grands choques qu'il avait reçut, l'un au niveau de son dos, l'autre sur le côté de la tête. Il tomba, à moitié assommé, au sol, puis vint un troisième coups, il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui qui le frappait avec un bâton de bois et s'acharnait. Draco ne pouvait bouger, il eutjuste le temps d'entendre une des trois formules impardonnables et de voir une lumière verte avant de perdre connaissance.

Le blond reprit conscience lorsque Harry lui donna une paire de claques.

- Debout Draco !

Il se redressa tant bien que mal, totalement désorienté, autour de lui tournait un salon avec un canapé éventré et des meubles pourris. Draco se souvint où il était, il massa sa tête douloureuse. Le jeune homme rageait intérieurement, il allait avoir des bleus avec tous ça ! Lorsqu'il eut totalement retrouvé ses esprits, il se leva et alla s'asseoir près de Harry, qui s'était installé dans le vieux canapé du moldu après avoir donné les claques à Draco.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- Le moldu t'as attaqué par derrière avec un batte de baseball et a essayé de te fracasser le crâne, j'ai... coupé court à ses occupations...

Le brun montra du menton le corps sans vie étalé dans l'entrée, avec un grand bout de bois taillé appelé batte de baseball dans la main. Draco réalisa alors que le brun venait de tuer froidement un moldu. Le blond se tourna vers le second mangemort.

- Potter, tu es sûr que c'est bien toi dans ce corps ? dit il en touchant le bras du brun du bout du doigt.

- Oui, c'est bien moi Malfoy, pourquoi ?

- Tu viens de tuer quelqu'un, de sang froid ...

Draco avait détaché les mots les uns des autres, comme pour réaliser lui même ce que l'autre avait fait.

- Et alors, tu aurais peut-être préféré que je le laisse te massacrer puis te faire tuer ?

- Réflexion faite, tu as fait un bon choix ! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que je t'aime bien Malfoy.

Harry lança un regard exaspéré au blond tout en prononçant ces mots, apparemment le brun avait retrouvé la forme... Mais l'héritier Malfoy restait tout de même surpris par les paroles du brun. Peu de gens lui avait dis ça (à part Pansy). Draco se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien Potter lui aussi. Et maintenant il avait une dette envers lui.

- Merci Potter !

* * *

_Voilà la première moitié de ce chapitre est terminée. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et donné envi d'attendre la suite, qui ne sera malheureusement posté que dans un mois. (je sais c'est long, mais je n'y peux rien)_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'adore !_

greemy.


	7. Nouveaux objectifs suite

**La Confrérie**

Chapitre 4 :

* * *

_Auteur : greemy_

_Disclamer : tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je ne suis pas rémunérée ..._

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

**Nouveaux objectifs.**

Un grand blanc s'installa entre les deux mangemorts, ils devaient encore attendre 30 min avant de rejoindre les deux autres de leur escouade. Ce fut Draco qui brisa le silence le premier.

- Tu sais Verpey avait dit que l'Ordre viendrait sauver les rescapés, tu pense qu'ils vont venir ?

- Oui, ils viennent toujours. Se jeter dans la gueule du loup ... ils adorent ! dit le brun avec un ton de dégoût.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fais pendant ces trois années pour que tu parles d'eux ainsi ? demanda Draco à la fois curieux et suspicieux.

- Toutes ces années, ils n'ont fais qu'une choses, ils m'ont poussé à devenir Le meurtrier, ils ne pouvaient pas le tuer eux même, ils sont trop froussard pour cela ! Toi aussi je suppose que tes parents t'ont poussé à devenir mangemort, encore cela peut se comprendre, il y a une cause, un chef et une organisation. Non, moi la seule chose qu'il y avait c'était un Ordre, dans lequel on me cachait des choses qui aurait pu sauver des vies, avec pour chef, un mort, Dumbledor et pour but sauver le monde, mais le sauver de quoi ? D'un mage puissant ? Bien sûr, et que crois tu qu'il se serait passé ensuite ?

Harry regardait Draco avec un regard triste et à la fois dur envers d'autres personnes, invisibles aux yeux de Draco mais présents dans l'esprit du Survivant. Le blond était curieux d'entendre la suite le raisonnement de Harry commençait à l'intéresser.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Si j'avais réussit par un quelconque moyen à tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, je serais devenu un meurtrier, j'aurais été acclamé, et ensuite ... Ensuite, dès que j'aurais voulut faire quoi que ce soit ils auraient voulu régir ma vie, la maîtriser car j'aurais été plus puissant que Lui, car je serais devenu une menace ... Moi, la seule chose que je veux, c'est avoir une famille et être tranquille.

- Avec la petite Weasley je suppose.

Harry posa sur Draco des yeux surpris, le blond ne voyait pas qu'est ce qu'il avait fait, il n'avait rien dit d'étrange.

- Mais où est ce que tu étais pendant ces trois années Draco ! Nous nous sommes séparé, avec Ginny, à la fin de ma sixième année.

- Ah, je ne savais pas, je n'étais pas tenu au courant des potins depuis là où je me trouvais. Te voilà donc célibataire et le coeur libre comme l'air, je vois pourquoi rien ne t'as retenu dans l'autre camps ...

- Tu te trompe, je ne suis pas libre, du moins je ne l'étais pas , maintenant je suppose qu'elle me croit mort, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi, si elle apprenait ma trahison je ne saurais comment elle réagirait ...

- Qui est ce ?

- Une jeune étudiante en médicomagie que j'ai rencontré il y a deux ans lors d'une opération avec l'Ordre.

Le brun baissa la tête, quelque peu ébranlé par le souvenir de sa compagne, semblait il. Soudainement, Harry se leva avec une détermination qui surpris le blond.

- Viens, c'est l'heure d'aller retrouver les autres !

Draco ne fit aucun commentaires et se leva à son tour. Ils sortirent en silence, le blond comprenait tout à fait le malaise qu'éprouvait Harry, même si lui n'avait personne dans sa vie.

Harry et Draco regagnèrent le point de rendez vous environ 5 minutes avant que les deux autres arrivent en ricanant. Le blond n'essaya même pas de comprendre pourquoi les deux hommes s'amusaient tant. Puis ils se calmèrent, et firent signent aux deux jeunes de les suivre, ceux-ci s'exécutèrent en silence. Le petit groupe avança jusqu'à la troisième demeure dans une discrétion absolue. Cette maison là était immense, un palais en comparaison avec la précédente qu'ils avaient attaqués. Dans un léger bruissement de feuille l'un des mangemorts fit un rapide tour de la maison avant de revenir vers eux leur faire un compte rendu.

Il y avait une porte pour entrer par derrière et un garage avec une ouverture facile. La maison était plutôt grande, mais avec peu de gens à l'intérieur. Le groupe avança dans l'allée vers l'entrée principale, le mangemort en chef lança un simple Alohomora et la porte s'ouvrit en un petit déclic. L'homme se glissa furtivement à l'intérieur de la maison, le blond se demandait ce qui les attendaient une fois à l'intérieur, mais le mangemort ressortit quelques secondes plus tard leur faire signe d'entrer, coupant court ses réflexions.

Les quatre mangemorts entrèrent dans ce qui était un vaste hall, donnant d'un coté et de l'autre sur un salon et une salle à manger, et en face un majestueux escalier de pierre claire. L'un des mangemort leur fit signe d'avancer jusqu'à l'escalier, les deux pièces adjacentes étant complètement vides. Ils gravirent les marches tout en surveillant leurs arrières. L'escalier débouchait sur un long et spacieux couloir dans deux directions, l'un des deux mangemorts fit signe à Draco de partir à droite avec lui pendant que Harry et le dernier mangemort partaient à gauche.

Le blond suivait, toujours sur ses gardes, l'homme en noir. Les deux mangemorts arrivèrent près d'une enfilades de portes, l'autre homme fit signe à Draco d'aller voir plus loin, pendant que lui s'occupait des occupant de la première pièce.

Le blond avança au bout du couloir, pour ouvrir les portes un peu plus éloignées, et poussa celle qui lui passait sous la main. Il entra dans une sorte de petit salon cossu, complètement vide, le blond rentra totalement dans la pièce et chercha vainement une trace de vie, puis il regarda par la porte au fond de la salle, elle donnait sur une chambre assez spacieuse, mais toute aussi vide que la pièce précédente. Draco quitta la pièce et ressortit dans le couloir. Le jeune mangemort fut dégoûté lorsqu'il entendit une femme crier depuis derrière la porte où le mangemort était entré, il avait apparemment trouvée une moldu à son goût Il ouvrit la porte suivante et tomba sur un autre petit salon cossu, seul la couleur différait avec le précédent, au fond il y avait à nouveau une porte derrière laquelle se cachait une chambre, mais ces deux pièces étaient elles aussi vide, sauf un chat roux qui s'était enfui immédiatement après que Draco ait ouvert la porte. Le blond fut rejoint par l'autre mangemort, qui poussa une troisième porte, mais il n'espérait plus trouver quelqu'un à l'intérieur, ces chambres ne devaient pas êtres occupées. Draco arriva une nouvelle fois dans un petit salon, mais celui ci n'était pas vide, d'une part parce qu'il entendait s'échapper de la porte du fond la voix d'une jeune fille, d'autre part par la présence d'une femme de ménage dans le petit salon.

Le blond s'approcha de la porte et observa à l'intérieur de la pièce par l'embrasure de la porte de bois, pendant que le mangemort s'occupait 'à sa manière' de la femme de ménage. Il regarda une jeune fille blonde discutant avec une espèce de petite boite collée contre son oreille, elle ne semblait pas entendre les suppliques de la bonnes. La jeune femme était aussi jolie qu'un ange, quelques boucles souples retombaient délicatement sur ses épaules fines,cachés par un pull vert foncé. Sa silhouette élancée était mise en valeur par un pantalon blanc. Le blond était sous son charme.

_- Maman, calme toi, Jess m'a traînée dans une chambre d'hôte juste pour la nuit ... ... ... Non, non elle n'est pas là elle est sortit un petit moment elle m'a demandée de l'attendre. Mais elle va vite revenir ! ... ... ... Bon, ce n'est pas la peine de discuter avec toi tu es trop têtue pour écouter. En plus je n'ai quasiment plus de crédit sur mon portable, tu me rappellera demain à mon appart' ... ... ... Oui bien sûr le nouvel appart' ... ... ... Quoi ! Tu as encore perdu l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone ? ... ... ... Bon d'accord, je te les donnes, alors c'est : dix allée du Saule, NW1, Londres. Et le téléphone, c'est : 85 36 70 ... ... ... Mais oui je t'aime maman ... ... ... Oui, oui c'est ça, à demain !_

Draco regarda la jeune fille reposer la boite sur sa table de chevet et entra discrètement dans la chambre. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas immédiatement Draco, elle était occupée à mettre de la musique assez fort, celui ci en profita pour se rapprocher d'elle. Soudainement elle se retourna et cria de surprise, le blond lui plaqua une main contre la bouche pour la faire taire. La jeune fille s'agita et parvint à arracher le masque du jeune homme, ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur elle.

- Tais toi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal, alors calme toi !

La jeune fille finit par obtempérer et se calma un peu, mais son regard bleu ciel trahissait de la peur. Draco, quant à lui ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire quoi que ce soit.

- Calme toi, il faut que tu me fasse confiance, sinon dehors ils te tueront !

- Qui ils ? Et toi qui tu es ?

La jeune fille commença à devenir hystérique, à bouger dans tout les sens et à s'énerver. Draco leva au ciel des yeux exaspérés, laissa la jolie blonde se calmer et regarda par l'embrasure de la porte où l'autre mangemort violait la pauvre femme de ménage, mais le blond ne pouvait rien faire ni dire. Une fois que la blonde eut retrouvé tout son calme, ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, Draco tenta d'expliquer la situation à la jeune fille. Cette demoiselle l'avait complètement charmé, il avait bien réfléchit, soit environ 30 secondes (Harry déteignait sur lui), et avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser se faire violet et tuer. Il n'avait encore jamais tué, blessé mortellement mais pas tué directement. Il ne voulait pas commencer avec elle et ne voulait pas non plus la violer. Le jeune fille remua la tête pour faire signe qu'elle comprenait, mais Draco voyait bien qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il s'infiltra dans la tête de la jeune fille grâce à son apprentissage de l'occlumentie.

_¤ Ce gars est un cinglée, mignon mais cinglé, je vais faire comme si je le croyais, comme ça il sera content et il me laissera. Oui, oui, c'est ça qu'il faut faire ! Et il s'en ira. _

_Maman, pourquoi est ce que j'ai suivit Jess jusqu'ici ? ...¤_

Draco sortit de l'esprit perturbé de la blonde et la laissa à ses élucubrations mentales. En attendant il perdit son regard dans la chambre, puis les yeux d'acier coulèrent vers la pièce précédente. Le blond aperçut du mouvement dans le salon. Draco attrapa la fille par la taille et l'embrassa, il put en même temps apercevoir par dessus l'épaule de la blonde le mangemort ouvrir la porte les reliant au salon. Le blond remarqua le regard sadique du mangmort à travers son masque, Draco passa une main sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, qui se mit à se débattre, le blond aperçut au sol le corps inerte de la femme de ménage. Le jeune mangemort maintint les bras de la jeune fille et lui fit faire un demi tour, laissant l'autre mangemort et le corps mort à la vue de la jeune fille qui se calma immédiatement, effrayée. Draco poussa la fille sur le lit, puis alla à la porte pour la fermer, ne manquant pas au passage de lancer un regard plein de sous entendus à l'homme. Il entendit tout de même, avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, le mangemort dire : « en voila au moins un qui a vite compris le système », il en profita pour remettre son masque que la fille lui avait enlevé. Draco fut écoeuré par les paroles de son 'confrère'. Les mangemorts chassaient et tuaient les moldus car d'après eux ce sont des êtres impurs, mais les violer ne le gênait absolument pas, quel illogisme. Le blond secoua la tête puis se tourna vers la fille, qui semblait toujours aussi ébranlée.

- Tu me crois maintenant ?

- Non, non, non !

Draco fut exaspéré, comment lui faire comprendre ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il fallait qu'il la fasse sortir. Le blond prit la jeune fille par la main et lui intima de le suivre, elle s'exécuta sans dire mot. L'héritier Malfoy fit sortir la jeune fille de la chambre, ils passèrent devant le corps de la femme, Draco s'arrêta pour voir si cette dernière était en vie, mais non.

- Elle est morte, vous voulez finir comme elle ?

- N ... Non, répondit la femme apeurée.

- Dans ce cas il faut me faire confiance ! Vous me faites confiance ?

- Ou ... Oui.

Draco, satisfait que la jolie blonde le croit, la tira par le poignet pour qu'elle ne suive et elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil dans le couloir et avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne Draco avança, tirant la jeune fille derrière lui dans le corridor, les deux jeunes arrivèrent près de l'escalier. Le mangemort apercevait dans l'embrasure des portes ouvertes à quelques mètres de lui des flash verts. Le blond s'immobilisa un instant, un mangemort était sortit dans le couloir. Draco vit un regard vert émeraude se poser sur lui, puis sur la blonde et enfin se détourner, comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Le blond remercia mentalement Harry, mais ne s'attarda pas. Il jeta à la jeune fille un sortilège de camouflage sans qu'elle ne le voit, elle était trop occupée à regarder l'autre homme en noir.

- Suis moi !

La jeune femme suivit Draco lorsqu'il dévala l'escalier. L'étage inférieur était toujours aussi vide, vu l'heure matinale tous étaient entrain de dormir, ou se réveiller, pour ceux qui était encore en vie. Draco poussa avec empressement la porte principal du petit hôtel, et en sortit en rasant les murs, au loin se dessinait des troupes et il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils se fassent remarquer. Le jeune Malfoy entraîna la fille dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison.

- Maintenant écoute moi bien ! Il faut que tu partes, ne t'approche de personne qui porte ce masque, dit il en montrant son propre masque, Et il faut que-

Les mots de Draco ne sortait plus de sa gorge, il venait d'apercevoir un peu plus loin un nombre grandissant de personne transplaner. Il sut immédiatement que c'était des membres de l'Ordre, ils avaient choisit l'endroit le plus discret pour arriver, évidemment celui-même où il se trouvait lui.

- Tu vois ces gens, va les voir, ils t'aideront, mais ne parle pas de moi, s'il te plaît !

- Oui !

Draco espérait qu'elle ne parlerait pas de lui, il tenait à sa peau. Mais en même temps, elle n'avait pas vu longtemps son visage, il avait remis son masque depuis un certain temps et avec toute cette agitation et la peur qu'elle ressentait, elle n'avait pas dû enregistrer le visage du blond.

- Vas-y, maintenant !

La blonde partit en courant en direction de l'attroupement grandissant. Le mangemort regarda le nombre approximatif de membres de l'Ordre, ils étaient nombreux, mais pas autant que les mangemorts. Il repartit en courant vers la demeure, passa la porte, monta l'escalier et entra dans une pièce dont la porte était ouverte. Son coeur battait à toute allure, allaient ils devoir affronter l'Ordre aujourd'hui ? Il semblait au complet, Draco espérait qu'aujourd'hui ne serait pas une bataille contre eux. Dans la pièce où il venait d'entrer il y trouva un des deux mangemorts dont il ne connaissait l'identité, et le prévint que l'Ordre était arrivé, qu'il fallait partir. L'homme acquiesça, d'ailleurs il semblait qu'il avait fini son travail, il y avait au sol deux cadavres et un dernier dans un lit. Tous deux sortirent et allèrent chercher rapidement les deux autres mangemorts. Le petit groupe sortit en vitesse, puis courut. Ils dépassèrent les deux autres maisons et grimpèrent en haut de la colline, là où était leur point de ralliement. En haut les attendais déjà une escouade à peine plus nombreuse que la leur qui avait été affectée à une autre partie moins habitée du village. Le mangemort en chef mit au courant les autres, ils se concertèrent un instant. Draco n'eut pas le loisir de voir ce qu'il firent après car Harry lui avait prit fermement le bras et l'avait emmené un peu plus loin.

- Ce que tu as fait est stupide ! Si tu compte recommencer, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, tu manque d'expérience dans le domaine de sauver des vies. Tu aurais bien besoin de cours de rattrapages.

Au départ, la voix de Harry était dure, puis tout doucement devint étrangement familière à Draco, c'était le Harry qu'il avait toujours connut, ses yeux le trahissait, mais il redevinrent dur rapidement. Le blond voyait bien un dilemme pour le brun, il voulait à la fois être mangemort, mais éviter de supprimer des vies innocentes, c'était incompatible.

- Ce soir Potter ! dit Draco pour faire taire l'autre mangemort.

Ce n'était pas un endroit pour parler de cela, d'ailleurs, les autres groupes de mangemorts commençaient à arriver en transplanant, ils avaient dû être prévenus. Le mangemort en chef de leur groupe revint vers eux et leur ordonna de partirent, de retourner au manoir où ils étaient logés depuis presque 3 semaines.

Les deux jeunes mangemort transplanèrent au manoir, à la fois ravit de ne pas être mêlé à la suite des évènements et anxieux de ne pas savoir ce qui allait advenir. Les deux jeunes entrèrent dans le la demeure, pendant que d'autres jeunes arrivaient encore, apparemment les jeunes mangemorts étaient tous tenus à l'écart. Draco et le brun avancèrent dans l'immense demeure, toujours aussi vide et sombre. Après avoir passé la porte sinistre mais monumentale qui les séparaient de l'intérieur, ils avancèrent dans le hall qu'ils avaient emprunté quelques heures auparavant. Il semblait beaucoup moins charmant une fois qu'il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur, quelques heures plus tôt il y avait une foule incomptable entre ces mur et là rien. Leurs pas résonnaient sur la pierre froide du sol. Les deux mangemorts bifurquèrent dans un couloir parmi tant d'autre et marchèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes pour enfin arriver devant la porte de leurs appartements. Draco était ravit de retrouver enfin ces quelques pièces.

A peine furent ils entré que le blond s'installa dans son confortable fauteuil en cuir. Le jeune Malfoy jeta son masque au sol, ces cagoules tenaient vraiment chaud, ces cheveux humides se collaient contre son front moite. Il essaya son visage du revers de sa manche. Harry s'assit en face de lui, le blond appréandait quelque peu cette discution qu'il allait avoir avec le brun. C'était la première fois qu'il sauvait la vie de quelqu'un, mais pour rajouter à cela il n'avait eut aucun motif de la faire, à part le coup de foudre qui l'avait frappé en plein coeur, et pour finir, Harry l'avait vu faire. Le blond se frappait le front intérieurement.

Avant que Harry n'ai pu prononcer un mot Draco sentit sa marque chauffer une nouvelle fois et noircir. Il regarda le brun, mais celui ci n'avait rien, c'était donc un appel 'personnel' du Seigneur des Ténèbres et Draco savait bien pourquoi, il avoir fallut avoir de la compote dans la tête pour ne pas le deviner. Le Mage noir voulait les premiers résultats sur Harry. Le blond se tourna vers son _frère d'âme_.

- Je dois partir un petit moment !

Puis, sans attendre Draco quitta la pièce. Il marcha posément, prenant en chemin le temps de réfléchir sur ce qu'il allait dire à Voldemort. Pour se faire, il fit vite fait le point sur les événements de la journée.

Harry avait tué un moldu, presque sous ses yeux, pour le sauver.

Draco avait une dette envers lui.

Harry l'avait vu sauver la jeune moldu et n'avait rien dit.

Draco avait encore une dette envers lui.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'aller plus loin dans son raisonnement, il avait deux dettes envers Potter, il en utiliserait une en ne le dénonçant pas. De toute façon, s'il le dénonçait Draco aurait du se dénoncer lui-même à propos de la jeune moldu et mourir dans d'atroces souffrances n'était pas à son programme. Le blond fit le vide dans son esprit, il na fallait pas que Voldemort puisse voir dans sa tête ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il devait surveiller le brun. D'un part, car il tenait à Harry et refusait qu'il lui arrivasse quoi que ce fut. D'autre part car il tenait à sa propre vie, et qu'il nourrissait déjà l'espoir de pouvoir revoir celle qui l'avait boulversée.

L'héritier Malfoy était arrivé devant le cachot où Snape l'avait fait transplaner deux fois déjà. Draco se demanda soudainement où il devait aller, puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le repère du Mage sombre, mais il décida de jouer le futé. S'il avait déjà transplané une fois là bas sous la tutelle de son parrain, il pouvait retrouver cette endroit sans soucis ! Il se concentra et tranplana.

Le jeune homme arriva dans le même endroit que la dernière fois, un jardin laissé à l'abandon et envahit par les ronces. Il avança d'un bon pas, puis entra dans le hall, dévasté par le temps et les sortilèges. Ensuite il grimpa l'escalier et se rendit dans le boudoir, en attendant qu'on l'introduise devant Lui. Il regarda sa montre, il n'avait mit que 10 minutes pour venir.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce où trônait Voldemort, il fut accueillit par un _doloris _avant même qu'il ai fini de s'incliner, Draco se plia en deux sur le sol. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que ses os implosaient dans tout son corps, jamais il n'avait ressentit une pareille douleur, du moins pas depuis les trois dernières années. Il arrivait à son père de lui lancer quelque fois ce sort mais jamais aussi fort et il en avait reçut un de Voldemort après l'échec de Draco à tuer Dumbledor, mais comme Snape l'avait tué à sa place le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas punit trop fortement le garçon. Draco s'inquiéta de recevoir un _doloris_ si puissant.

Voldemort, savait il que Draco avait sauvé une moldu ? Que Harry le couvrait et était étrange, et qu'à son tour le blond le couvrait ? Savait il que les idéaux de l'héritier Malfoy changeait et devenait du camps adverse ? Que le blond regrettait presque de s'être engagé sans but, juste pour l'honneur ? Un honneur infâme et répugnant que prisait sa famille depuis longtemps ...

Mais la raison était toute autre.

- On ne me fais jamais attendre Malfoy, souviens t'en pour la prochaine fois que je t'appelle !

Draco fit signe qu'il avait comprit et Voldemort stoppa le sortilège. Draco resta incliné devant lui quelques instants en signe de soumission puis se releva. Il regarda Voldemort, vêtus richement d'une robe de sorciers vert très sombre allant presque sur le noir, qui se tenait sur son trône de pierre. Ses yeux rouges étaient posé sur le blond, ce dernier le ressentait comme une brûlure tellement le regard du Mage était intensif.

- Dis moi Draco, susurra t il sèchement, que devient le jeune monsieur Potter ?

Draco fit tout son possible pour vider son esprit de tout sauf de la réponse qu'il comptait donner. Par il ne savait quel miracle, peut-être que ses entraînements avaient portés leur fruit, il y parvint. Le blond ne se fit tout de même pas attendre pour répondre, il sentait encore la sensation du sortilège.

- Potter est définitivement un mangemort ... Je l'ai vu tuer un moldu sous mes yeux. Mais je ne peux en dire davantage, nous étions séparé pendant le reste de l'attaque.

Voldemort semblait plus ou moins satisfait de la réponse du blond. Il l'incita d'un regard à continuer son récit, mais ce qui poussa Draco à poursuivre était surtout la baguette que tenait l'homme entre ses mains blanches et semblant pointus comme les serres d'un rapace prette à se refermé sur lui, et à le broyer.

- Potter n'as rien fait qui puisse mettre en doute qu'il soit définitivement de Votre côté ...

Plus Draco continua sont récit, plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait satisfait. Apparemment il appréciait que le Survivant ait changé de bords, même s'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Le blond continua à discourir sur le cas de son _frère d'âme_, ne racontant bien sûr que ce que le Mage Noir voulait entendre, jusqu'à ce que son Maître le fasse taire et lui ordonne de déguerpir. Draco ne se le fit pas dire plusieurs fois. Il s'inclina bien bas devant le Lord Sombre et se retira.

Il sortit aussi vite que possible du manoir tombant en ruine, qui servait de repère à Voldemort. Une fois dans le jardin Draco transplana. Il atterrit comme d'habitude dans le cachot, puis il regagna ses appartement, avec une envie grandissante de courir.

Le blond claqua la porte d'entrée violemment, puis traversa le salon sans un regard pour le brun qui le dévisageait. Draco entra dans la salle de bain et se passa une grand giclée d'eau sur le visage. Il avait pour la première fois eut vraiment peur de mourir sur un coup de tête du Lord sombre. Puis le blond ressortit de la pièce, le visage encore humide de l'eau froide qu'il venait d'y passer, se jeta littéralement sur le canapé et ferma les yeux pour savourer l'instant présent.

- Tu peux me dire merci ! souffla doucement le blond.

- Merci ... merci de me faire confiance Draco.

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, Harry l'avait appelé Draco, cela l'avait sortit de sa torpeur. Mais il d'après la phrase du brun, l'héritier Malfoy comprit que Harry savait ce qu'il était aller faire ... que Harry savait que Draco l'espionnait et rendait des comptes à Voldemort, mais qu'il le couvrait aussi. Comment ?

* * *

_Voilà enfin la fin du chapitre 4. _

_J'espère qu'un mois d'arrêt de publication ce n'était pas trop, merci à tous ceux qui m'ont suivit jusque là._

_N'hésitez pas à faire un petit commentaire dans une review. Ca fait toujours plaisir et c'est constructif même si la review ne fait qu'une ligne ! (voir un mot ... un jours j'ai eut une review disant simplement CANARD ! mais je sais qu'elle a aimé ... bon je raconte ma vie là)_

a+

greemy


	8. Visites impromptues

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 5.

* * *

_Auteur : toujours moi greemy_

_Disclamer : tout le cadre de mon histoire appartient à JKR ..._

_Note : merci pour toutes vos reviews !_

_Re-Note : houra ma beta est ressortie d'entre les morts ..._

**BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Visites impromptues

La capuche de sa cape rabattue sur sa tête masquait chevelure blonde typique des Malfoy. Il ne pouvait se permettre d'être reconnut. Il marcha rapidement dans la rue passante, étrangement vide. Le blond passa devant des boutiques du chemin de traverse qu'il connaissait si bien, mais toutes avaient clos leurs portes. Apparaissait au fond de certaines boutiques une lueur provenant sans doute du bureau du patron ou de l'arrière boutique dans laquelle les vendeurs se terraient.

Jamais le blond n'avait vu cette rue si vide et déserte. Le jeune mangemort poussa la porte de la boutique de l'apothicaire, il vit celui ci sortir discrètement la tête de l'arrière boutique puis esquisser un geste pour se rapprocher du comptoir. Après qu'il eut rassemblé tout son courage il demanda à Draco ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui. Mais le jeune homme avait déjà fais le tour de la boutique et choisit quelques fioles de potion qui l'intéressait. Il les porta sur le comptoir du vendeur, en silence, ce dernier s'empressa d'encaisser l'argent qu'on lui tendait. Puis Draco ressortit, lançant un dernier coup d'œil à l'apothicaire qui semblait soulagé qu'une personne si mystérieusement effrayante s'en aille.

Les gens s'effrayaient vraiment pour un rien.

Le blond marcha pendant un certain temps dans l'allée sans jamais croisé personne. La seule personne qu'il croisa avant d'arriver au chaudron baveur fut une femme d'un âge avancée qui regardait avec inquiétude chacun des pas du blond. Une fois qu'il l'eut dépassé, la petite vieille accéléra le pas comme si elle avait le feu aux fesses.

Dans le bar, le mangemort s'approcha du comptoir et demanda à mi-voix une bierre-au-beurre. C'était une boisson bien simple, mais Draco n'en avait pas bu depuis longtemps. Il s'installa dans une chaise un peu en recul des tables qui trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Le bar était plus remplit que les autres boutiques, mais le chiffre d'affaire ne devait pas être suffisant car d'après ce que Draco lu sur une affiche, le bar allait fermer sous peu pour une durée indéterminée. Ou peut-être que c'était la peur qui les faisaient tous fuir ...

Depuis que les attaques de mangemorts se multipliaient nul endroit dans ce pays n'était sûr...

_¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤_

Draco avança au milieu de la pièce, le pas traînant et s'allongea sur le premier canapé qui se dressa sur son chemin. Le blond ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant le calme de l'endroit. C'était d'ailleurs là un des seuls avantages à la demeure dans laquelle il se trouvait, celle de Snape, ou plutôt sa résidence secondaire. Draco y était installé depuis environ six mois, soit environ le temps qui le séparait de la fin de sa formation au sein de la Confrérie.

Ce jour là, on l'avait prévenu que de nouveaux mangemorts allaient être formés et qu'il devait partir du manoir de la Confrérie lui, Harry et tous les autres. Snape, sachant très bien que Draco n'avait nulle part où aller -excepté dans ce manoir français de seconde zone- proposa à son filleul de se loger dans sa demeure secondaire. Draco aurait préféré retourner au manoir Malfoy, mais il était certain que le Ministère ou l'Ordre surveillait l'endroit, attendant patiemment que l'héritier du lieu refasse apparition, pour mieux le capturer. Draco, n'ayant absolument aucune envie de retrouver dans les tréfonds de la France, ni de se retrouver à Azkaban, accepta même si ce fut sans grand enthousiasme. Mais il se révéla que ce fut un bon choix, car la demeure de l'ancien professeur de potion était assez confortable et plutôt bien situé, non loin de Londres, juste à coté de Rochester. Le manoir était assez spacieux pour héberger deux familles entières sur trois générations.

Ainsi six mois auparavant, le blond avait emménagé seul, puis il proposa, presque immédiatement, à Harry de le rejoindre. Cela arrangeait Harry, qui n'avait nul part où aller, le manoir de ses parents avait été détruit bon nombre d'années auparavant, il ne pouvait plus aller chez les Weasley, ni au Square Grimmaud qui pourtant lui appartenait et il était tout à fait hors de question qu'il remette les pieds chez les Dursley.

De plus, Draco aimait assez cette situation, premièrement il avait pris l'habitude d'avoir la compagnie du brun, avec qui il partageait une amitié grandissante. Deuxièmement vivre seul dans un grand manoir lui rappelait sa période d'exil, et pour finir, la présence de Harry dans le manoir de Snape énervait celui ci, malgré que Harry se soit 'repentit' il n'avait pas gardé de bons liens avec l'ex-directeur de serpentard. D'autant plus, le lien qui les unissait avait rendu la situation difficile. Après à peine quelques jours de séparation, les deux jeunes hommes ressentaient déjà un manque. Ainsi, Draco et Harry vivait ensemble dans la grande demeure de Snape, avec tout ses avantages et ses inconvénients. Un des premiers avantage était sa proximité avec de grandes villes, où Draco s'adonnait à de régulières ballades, surtout à Londres à une adresse qu'il connaissait par cœur, comme s'il y vivait : « _dix allée du Saule, NW1, Londres »_ , mais un des inconvénients le plus marquant était tout de même la présence de Snape. Même s'il n'était pas souvent là, il ne manquait jamais de rendre de petites visites aux deux jeunes mangemorts, les surprenant toujours dans leurs conversations lorsqu'il transplanait. Draco en était même venu à penser que Snape les espionnait, ce qui d'ailleurs était une hypothèse tout à fait envisageable. Depuis six mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait pas rappelé pour faire de compte rendu sur le comportement de Potter, comme si sa dernière entrevu avec Lui avait parut trop douteuse et qu'Il avait choisit un autre espion. Draco en restait tout à fait persuadé, mais jusqu'à présent Harry n'avait jamais rien fait devant Snape qui puisse faire penser qu'il ne soit pas du côté mangemort pour de bon. Les pensées de Draco furent interrompues par l'entrée d'Harry dans le salon. Le brun s'assit dans le fauteuil sombre qui faisait face au canapé dans lequel Draco se trouvait.

- Où étais tu passé pendant deux jours ? Tu as encore découché ... et papa Snape n'était pas content de ne pas te voir lorsqu'il est venu ... dit le brun d'un ton sarcastique

- Quoi ?! Il est encore venu ?

Draco soupira fortement, les visites de Snape se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Au départ, il ne leur rendait visite qu'une fois par semaine, ce qui était déjà beaucoup, mais maintenant il venait trois, voir quatre fois. Pour le blond, il n'y avait aucun doute, quelque chose se tramait et si le Seigneur des Ténèbres surveillait de si près le brun, il y avait une raison. Ou il se méfiait encore, ou il avait besoin de lui, ou bien quelque chose qui allait bientôt arriver risquait de faire changer Harry de camps, autrement dis, un affrontement face à l'Odre. Car c'était là la seule chose qui aurait pu faire qu'Harry retourne sa veste : devoir affronter ses anciens meilleurs amis qui avaient pris la tête de l'organisation ennemie. Jusqu'à présent ni Draco, ni Harry n'avait eut à défier l'Ordre en face à face, par le 'plus grand des hasards' les deux jeunes hommes avaient toujours été évincés de ces combats. L'esprit du blond marchait à toute allure, cette surveillance trop rapprochée signifiait qu'ils allaient enfin être envoyés sur le terrain, face à l'Ordre.

- Harry, tu te rends compte que c'est la quatrième fois qu'il vient cette semaine ?

Le brun acquiesça sans dire un mot. Draco glissa machinalement sa main dans sa poche, ses doigts tombèrent sur le petit galet frappé de l'emblème de la Confrérie, celui ci ne quittait jamais Draco, du moins pas depuis ces six derniers mois. Les doigts du blond glissèrent sur la surface lisse de la pierre, aussi froide et dure que ce qu'elle représentait. Le blond la sortit de sa poche, et la tint au creux de sa main, son index droit parcourant l'emblème de la Confrérie.

Soudainement une porte calqua dans les profondeurs du manoir Snape.

- Tu te trompe Draco, maintenant, ça fait cinq !

* * *

_Voili voilou, la seconde partie de ce chapitr sera postée mardi 16, dans deux semaines._

_J'espère que je ne vous aient pas fais trop attendre ... je n'ai aps pu poster hier soir ! _

_Sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans une review!_

_Bye !_

_... greemy_


	9. Visites impromptues suite

**La Confrérie**

Chapitre 5.

* * *

_Auteur : toujours greemy_

_Disclamer : tous les perso appartiennent à JKR, je ne suis aps rémunérée blablabla_

* * *

**Visites impromptues (suite)**

- Tu te trompe Draco, maintenant, ça fait cinq !

Le temps que l'ex-serpentard assimile les paroles du brun, une porte sombre derrière lui s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Snape dans tout sa splendeur. Sa cape noir calquant derrière lui, il entra dans le salon, un sourire doucereux sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Draco.

- Bonjour Severus, répondit poliment le blond, sans une once de plaisir.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas t'avoir vu lors de mon dernier passage.

- Vraiment, je suis _presque_ chagriné, dit calmement Draco. C'est vraiment bête, parce que nous nous voyons si peu souvent ! Mais qu'importe, puisque je suis là maintenant.

Draco avait légèrement teinté sa phrase d'ironie en la disant, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire car ses mots en disait beaucoup, sans non plus avoir besoin d'une diction particulière. Le blond avait gardé son masque de froideur, alors que Snape lui ouvrit un sourire mielleux dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Tu oublies que je suis tout de même chez moi !

- Oh grand dieu non, ça je ne peux pas l'oublier ...

- Mais dis moi, où étais tu hier ?

- J'avais besoin ... de prendre l'air londonien.

- Tu ne t'ai pas montré sur le chemin de traverse au moins !

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas stupide ! Je suis resté dans le Londres moldu ... dit il anodinement.

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il vit naître une grimace écoeurée apparaître sur le visage de son parrain. Le blond rit intérieurement, cette grimace sur le visage de Snape était réservée à la mention du mot moldu. Un petit rictus apparut sur les lèvres de Draco.

- Peut-être que si je te disais que je suis resté dans l'allée des embrumes, cela te conviendrais mieux.

- Oui.

Snape semblait presque rassuré, il était certain qu'il pensait que Draco l'avait charrié. Le blond, quant à lui, ne fit aucun autres commentaires. Il avait déjà bien assez parlé pour le moment. Snape avança dans le salon, silencieusement.

- Et comment se porte monsieur Potter ? demanda t il doucereusement.

- Oui, oui, bonjour à vous aussi ! Je vais très bien puisque ça vous intéresse.

Draco retint un ricanement. La haine qu'éprouvait Snape à l'égard du brun était tout à fait justifié, ainsi que l'inverse d'ailleurs. L'héritier Malfoy regarda les deux bruns se défier du regard, si leurs yeux avaient été des armes, ils seraient sans doute tout les deux déjà mort tellement leurs yeux lançait des regards meurtriers. Draco profita de ce petit temps où Snape ne s'occupait plus de lui pour remettre au fond de sa poche le galet qu'il avait gardé serré dans la paume de sa main.

Le silence s'éternisant, Draco prit les choses en main. Il se leva énergiquement du canapé dans lequel il était installé.

- Bon et bien, je te remercie de ta visite. A moins que tu n'es quelque chose de précis à demander, nous avons des choses à faire ... Ce n'est pas pour te chasser bien sûr !

Snape quitta le brun du regard et se tourna vers son filleul, lentement, comme si celui ci avait proféré une insulte du genre : même un moldu serait plus intelligent.

- De toute façon, je m'en allait !

L'ancien professeur de potion traversa la pièce et la quitta, sa cape claquant toujours derrière lui, comme un fouet. Draco entendis un 'POP' sonore, puis plus rien, le propriétaire de la demeure était repartit. Le blond retourna s'asseoir face à Harry.

- Franchement Draco, tu étais où pendant deux jours ?

- ...

- Tu étais encore avec elle ?

- Moui, fit Draco comme un petit enfant pris en faute.

- Tu sais que tu finiras par te faire prendre. C'est une moldue !

- Mais elle est si belle, si douce, si intelligente, si -

- Je sais, je sais, tu me l'a dis je ne sais combien de fois.

Draco se perdit dans sa rêverie, auprès de sa douce et belle. Depuis qu'ils se voyaient, ils filaient Le parfait amour. Ce qui d'ailleurs était étrange, car la jeune fille était une moldue, mais son caractère avait su effacé ce petit détail insignifiant. Cette fille était un véritable ange tombé du ciel. Et le blond était immédiatement tombé sous le charme de la jeune fille, c'était d'ailleurs cela qui l'avait poussé la première fois à aller la voir. Depuis bientôt cinq mois, Draco et Angy se voyaient régulièrement, et jusqu'ici le blond avait réussit à caché sa relation à tout le monde, sauf à Harry, qui avait immédiatement deviné, sans doute par le biais de ce lien qui les unissaient.

- Draco, il faut que tu comprenne, que s'il le découvre, ils la tueront !

- Pourquoi ? fit Draco en s'étranglant, l'espace d'un instant il avait eu un flash, le corps de la blonde, étendu au fond d'un cachot sombre, sans vie. Pourquoi faut il toujours qu'ils s'en prenne aux moldus, qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ?

- Tu le sais parfaitement bien, et d'ailleurs avant de tomber amoureux tu faisais pareil avec eux, répondit le brun, absolument pas choqué par la phrase du blond. Ils craignent ce qu'ils ne peuvent comprendre, et l'homme a toujours été ainsi, il tue ce qu'il craint

Depuis que Draco fréquentait une moldue, son point de vue sur eux avait changé. Le miracle de l'Amour. Seul Harry était au courant du changement qui faisait effet sur Draco, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Beaucoup de chose chez Draco avaient changées en quelques mois, ils avait appris à évoluer parmi les moldus et à utiliser leurs gadgets. Il les avaient comprit.

Ainsi, le raisonnement du brun était tout à fait logique. L'homme craint ce qu'il ne peut comprendre, et il tu ce qu'il craint. Draco avait comprit les moldus, et ne les craignaient plus, il ne leur voulait plus de mal.

- Comment est ce qu'on en est arrivé là ? demanda le blond, dépité.

- Tu as fait un choix Draco. Tu es un mangemort, tu ne peux pas être du côté des moldus, si tu es du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Dans ce cas j'ai fait un mauvais choix !

- Comme nous tous, souffla doucement le brun.

Draco resta estomaqué par les trois mots de Harry. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils cohabitaient que Harry disait quelque chose de compromettant sur sa façon de penser.

- Tu ... Quoi ?!

- Rien ! coupa le brun.

- J'ai très bien entendu Harry ! N'essaie pas de te défiler !

- Se défiler sur quoi ? susurra une voix doucereuse derrière son oreille.

Draco se retint de sursauter, l'étique oblige. Il se retourna, Snape se tenait devant lui. Draco et Harry avaient vraiment eut de la chance que Snape n'ait pas entendu le reste de la conversation. Cela se voyait sur son visage, s'il avait entendu la partie sur les moldus, il aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre en déballant un mensonge lorsqu'il sentit son avant bras gauche le démanger, puis chauffer. Le blond souleva la manche de sa robe de sorcier dévoilant sa marque, complètement noire. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry, celui ci avait appris à vivre avec la douleur, la seule trace de souffrance qui s'affichait sur le visage du brun était la morsure qu'il était en train d'infliger à ses lèvres. Snape tranplana immédiatement après avoir jeté un vague : 'on en reparlera.'

D'un coup de baguette il lança un simple sort d'attraction qui fit venir son masque de mangemort. Draco vit Harry en faire de même après avoir avalé une potion régénérante. Ils enfilèrent leurs masques.

Tout deux transplanèrent vers la source de l'appel. Une fois qu'il eut sentit le sol sous ses pieds, Draco rouvrit les yeux. Le blond devinait la présence de Harry à ses côtés.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés au milieu d'une foule d'autre mangemorts, qui elle même grossissait à vue d'oeil. L'héritier Malfoy fit un rapide compte du nombre de mangemorts, d'après lui toutes les recrues des plus anciennes aux plus récentes étaient réunies. Et d'après la sensation de froid et de peur légère qu'il ressentait, les détraqueurs étaient présent eux aussi.

Un malaise profond s'empara de la gorge de Draco. Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il aurait voulut ne pas avoir deviné. Il aurait espéré que ce combat ne survienne pas si rapidement ...

Le groupe de mangemort commença à se resserrer autour de quelque chose qui était trop loin pour que Drao ne l'aperçut. Mais à entendre le silence qui s'était fait en quelques secondes, le blond n'avait aucun doute sur l'identité de celui qui était apparut, Voldemort.

Un mangemort le bouscula par derrière pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait ou plutôt essayer d'apercevoir le Maître, c'était sans doute un de ces mangemorts insignifiants, de la « chair à baguette ». Draco lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre, ce n'était pas un être médiocre qui allait faire la loi. Malfoy donnant un petit coup de coude à Harry pour lui faire signe de le suivre, puis le blond s'enfonça dans la foule. L'héritier Malfoy se faufila entre les mangemorts sans problème, mis à part une petite altercation avec ce qui semblait être une des nouvelles recrues. Mais Draco avait rapidement réglé le problème en plantant, avec peu de délicatesse, sa baguette dans les côtes du nouveau. La recrue s'était alors faite toute petite devant le regard dur et effrayant de Draco, seule partie de son visage qui n'était pas caché derrière son masque.

Le blond arriva rapidement dans les rangs de mangemorts les plus proches du Maître, Harry à ses talons, toujours furtif comme une ombre. Les deux jeunes hommes avancèrent jusqu'à avoir une vue direct sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Voldemort se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux et à ses côtés se tenait deux autres mangemorts, les deux étaient facilement reconnaissable pour Draco et sans doute pour Harry aussi. Le premier, grand et maigre, ne pouvait être que Snape, qui était dans le bras droit du Lord Sombre depuis plusieurs années. L'autre était petit et gros, l'une de ses mains brillait étrangement, comme si la matière dont elle était faite n'était pas de la chair, Draco avait entendu parler de lui à la fin de sa quatrième année, alors qu'il écoutait discrètement une conversation entre ses parents. Si sa mémoire était bonne, cet homme était Peter Pettigrew. Apparemment ce 'larbin', comme le nommait Lucius, était toujours dans les petits papiers du Maître. Le blond, qui n'avait que faire de ce Pettigrew reporta son attention sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout, s'il avait fendu la foule, c'était pour le voir de plus près ; même s'il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, mais les conditions étaient différentes.

Celui ci se tenait droit, il portait une robe de sorcier noir nuancé vert foncé et brodé d'argent, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce fussent ses couleurs favorites. Son visage était toujours aussi inhumain, cet effet était relevé par son aura terrifiante assoiffée de vengeance. Le Maître plissa les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne deviennent que des fentes, puis parcourut l'assemblée du regard. Draco sentit la totalité des mangemorts frissonner, mais il n'aurait su dire si c'était de l'excitation ou de la peur. Le Lord Noir fit un pas en avant, Draco resta là à le fixer, alors que certains mangemorts, froussards, entamait un pas de recul, le blond éprouva de la pitié ou plutôt du dégoût à leur égare, la pitié était un sentiment que Draco se refusait, un sentiment de faibles ! L'héritier Malfoy vit immédiatement que Voldemort avait remarqué ces mouvements arrières, un sourire sadique naquit au coin de ce qui lui servait de bouche.

_«Voici venue l'heure du combat final, aujourd'hui vous allez mourir pour moi. Alors allez et tuez les tous ! »_

Une fois qu'il eut fini son discourt, qui était pour le moins bref, il tendit le bras dans la direction où aller. Draco, ainsi que tous les autres mangemorts, suivirent le doigt du regard. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, que le blond commença à regarder et à détailler le paysage qui s'étalait autour de lui, auquel il n'avait pas encore fait attention. Les mangemorts avaient été réunis dans une forêt sombre, le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait précisément. Il n'eut pas le temps de chercher plus, car les troupes commencèrent à avancer d'un pas sûr vers cette destination inconnue. Harry et Draco réussirent à rester ensemble et à ne pas se faire engloutir par le flot tumultueux des hommes du Lord Sombre.

Des cris de loups retenir et la troupe de Greyback passa à proximité d'eux. Un nombre impressionnant de loups suivait un meneur plus gros que la moyenne, son poil semblait noir et dru, de la bave coulait de sa gueule enragée, de même que de celles de ses comparses. Le blond reconnut immédiatement Greyback pour l'avoir vu lors du combat qui s'était passé à Poudlard à la fin de sa sixième année. Draco ressentit un frisson d'effroi le parcourir, le nombre de loup-garous était vraiment important, il ne pensait pas qu'il y en ait tant réunit à Son service. Le blond leva les yeux au ciel et regarda la lune, par chance celle ci n'était pas totalement pleine. Ce qui signifiait que certains loups réussissaient à ce transformer en dehors des soirs de pleines lunes, mais qu'il ne représentait pas un aussi grand danger. Ceci expliquait aussi la présence d'hommes aux habits déchirés et aux regards fous au sein de la horde. Malgré cela, Draco était tout de même soulagé que la lune ne soit pas complète.

Harry, Draco, les autres mangemorts, les loups-garous dont les cris déchiraient le ciel silencieux de la forêt, les détraqueurs et un tas d'autres créatures sorties de l'enfer, marchèrent dans la direction indiquée par Voldemort. Au loin se dessinait à travers les arbres une clairière et encore plus loin, on apercevait quelques lumières, provenant sans doute d'une bâtisse, trop éloignée pour l'apercevoir vraiment. Puis peu à peu l'orée de la forêt se rapprocha, les troupes se stoppèrent à quelques mètres de ce que Draco pensait être une clairière. Mais le blond révisa son jugement, c'était loin d'être une clairière, c'était un parc qu'il connaissait bien, il y avait là un lac un peu plus loin un saule qui s'agitait. Poudlard. Alors c'était là ... que se déroulerait la bataille finale.

Draco se remémora que l'école avait été fermée suite à la 'mort' de Harry Potter annoncé dans les journaux suite au témoignage d'un indique, sans doute Verpey. Les parents d'élèves, sorciers ou moldus, trop effrayés, n'avaient pas renvoyés leurs enfants à Poudlard, d'autant plus que l'école n'était plus sous la protection de Albus. La terreur qui règnait dans le monde magique était incomparable. Le blond se demanda un instant ce qu'ils faisaient là étant donné qu'il n'y avait plus d'élèves, mais la réponse vint d'elle même à son cerveau. L'Ordre avait sans doute chercher un endroit assez spacieux pour que tous les membres puissent s'y réunirent et s'y entraîner, Poudlard étant fermé, l'endroit était parfait. Mais apparemment peu discret, car le Lord Noir en avait eut vent. Décidément l'Ordre n'était vraiment composé que d'incompétents. Draco soupira doucement, en silence, bien que personne ne puisse l'entendre, le son était camouflé à la fois par son masque et le bruit des pas de tous les mangemorts.

Le groupe s'arrêta, puis petit à petit les mangemorts les plus aguéris, auxquels le commandement était délégué, partirent dans le parc de Poudlard, faisant signes aux autres de les rejoindre par petits groupes de trois ou quatre maximum. Vint bientôt le tour de Draco et Harry, ceux ci avancèrent furtivement en direction de la cabane de Hagrid où un groupe les attendaient déjà. Le temps que tous les mangemorts se séparent Draco eut l'occasion de regarder l'effervescence silencieux qui avait lieu devant et autour de lui. Le nombre de mangemorts était vraiment important, il ne cessait d'en sortir de la forêt. Draco avait sous estimé ce nombre mais aussi la persuasion de Voldemort, parfois la peur fait beaucoup. Les escouades de mangemorts étaient répartie de-ci de-là, Draco n'en apercevait que quelques unes, la plupart étaient dispersées autour du château, à divers position. Une escouade avait déjà disparut au nord, d'autre s'apprêtait à partir vers l'ouest. Eux d'après leur position allaient passer par l'entrée principale de l'école de magie, mais sans doute pas en premier, car un groupe était déjà près de la gigantesque porte. Mais ce qui frappa Draco était que les détraqueurs et les loups n'étaient pas sortis de la forêt, ils attendaient sans doute pour une deuxième vague d'attaque. Technique qui fait toujours un effet destructeur sur l'ennemi lors d'un combat.

Le blond fut tirer de ses analyses de terrain par Harry, qui lui avait donné un coup dans les côtes pour le ramener sur terre, ils allaient bientôt passer à l'action.

Le groupe de Draco et Harry avança dans le jardin du garde chasse, puis fit le tour de la cabane vide. Draco vit le regard de Harry se poser sur l'une des fenêtre de la petite masure, un léger air de tristesse passa dans ses yeux verts. A cet instant Draco n'eut plus de doutes sur Harry, ce dernier n'avait pas changé, il était resté le même qu'avant ...

A plus d'une trentaine de mètre devant eux se trouvait la porte principale que le premier groupe de mangemort venait de fracturer magiquement. Une fois que la première escouade fut entrée dans la bâtisse un mangemort fit signe à Draco et autres autres d'avancer jusqu'à la porte principale. La troupe, dont Draco faisait parti, se faufila dans le bâtiment silencieusement. Le blond promena son regard sur le décor alentour. Rien n'avait changé depuis trois ans si ce n'est la couche de poussière.

* * *

_Ce chapitre touche à sa fin._

_Le prochain sera publié dans 2 semaines (j'espère si j'ai le temps... maximum 3 semaines)._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ca fais toujours extrèmement plaisir!_

_Merci_

_a+_

_greemy_


	10. Renovatio

**La Confrérie.**

Chapitre 6.

* * *

_Auteur : greemy_

_Disclamer : JiiiiiiiKaaaaaaRèreuhhhhh tout est à toi !!! (sauf le scénario)_

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Renovatio.

Draco et Harry, cote à cote, était accroupi contre un des murs rugueux du château. La cage thoracique du blond se soulevait à toute vitesse, son souffle était court et son agitation très grande.

Les sorts aux couleurs aussi nombreuses que leur gamme le leur permettait, fusaient de toutes pars. Des éclats de pierres volaient au moment de chaque impacte de sort contre un mur.

Une légère fumée grisâtre s'échappait du bout des baguettes trop utilisées. L'atmosphère était pesante et sentait la mort…

Les deux jeunes mangemorts couraient à tire d'ailes dans des couloirs du château encore partiellement intactes. Néanmoins des débris de pierre crissaient sous leurs pieds qui battait le sol à un rythme effréné, ce qui permettait à ceux voulant les rattraper de savoir où les deux hommes en fuites se trouvaient par rapport à eux.

Jusque là, les deux jeunes mangemorts avaient réussi à semer une bonne partie de leurs poursuivants mais une dizaine était encore à leurs trousses.

Draco et Harry entendaient leurs pas résonnant sur la pierre, se rapprochant inéluctablement. Les deux anciens élèves s'arrêtèrent un instant en silence, accroupis contre le mur d'un couloir secondaire dans lequel ils avaient bifurqué quelques secondes auparavant. Ils se concertèrent du regard et d'un même mouvement se relevèrent. Sortant alors de leur abri, ils jetèrent simultanément un sort fumigène, qui leur permit de disparaître aux yeux des assaillants et un sort explosif pour les retenir.

Alors qu'une épaisse fumée mêlée de fragments de pierre envahissait le couloir, les deux jeunes hommes partirent en courant dans une direction qui leur était inconnu dans ce désordre ambiant. Bien que les deux aient, durant leurs six années de scolarisation, visités le château de fond en comble, ce n'était plus la même chose. Leurs repères s'étaient estompés avec le temps et l'angoisse de la bataille. De plus le château avait été assez lourdement touché par les affrontements qui faisaient rage depuis maintenant quelques heures. Les murs les moins touchés n'avaient que quelques marques d'impactes occasionnels, mais les plus touchés s'étaient presque effondrés. Ceux-ci se trouvaient principalement dans les étages inférieurs où la bataille était plus importante.

Harry et Draco couraient toujours à perte d'haleine. Ils savaient être dans les étages supérieurs, mais pas exactement lequel, sans doute le quatrième. Une troupe ennemie les avait surpris 30 minutes auparavant, ils ne voulaient pas les rencontrer une nouvelle fois.

Ceux-ci avaient réussit à tuer l'une des toutes nouvelles recrues qui était restées avec eux deux après avoir perdu son escouade. Celui-ci s'était fait prendre dans un feu croisé des assaillants et n'avait pu fuir. Heureusement les deux autres mangemorts avaient put s'échapper.

Ils étaient à présent dans les fameux escaliers mouvant de l'école de magie. Néanmoins ceux-ci ne semblait plus aussi facétieux qu'à l'époque…

Les deux mangemorts désiraient se rendre au rez-de-chaussée où le plus gros de la bataille avait lieux, leur escapade dans les étages touchait à sa fin. Mais ils se stoppèrent au deuxième étage après avoir remarqué un groupe de l'Ordre, qui se tenait en embuscade à l'étage du dessous. Draco fulminait intérieurement, il n'aurait jamais cru les membres de l'Ordre aussi nombreux.

A ce moment là, retentirent derrière eux les pas du groupe qu'ils venaient de semer. Draco fulminait intérieurement. Toujours coordonnés, les deux anciens ennemis s'enfoncèrent dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, préférant ne pas s'affronter avec deux forces directes, l'une devant l'autre derrière eux.

Les deux mangemorts se cachèrent derrière une arche, et attendirent. La troupe de l'Ordre passa devant eux ayant surement vu qu'ils étaient partis dans cette direction, puis se stoppa.

Le sang ne fit qu'un tour à l'intérieur de Draco. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient à moins d'une dizaine de mètres devant eux et ne les voyaient pas, du moins pour le moment. Mais Harry et lui ne pouvaient se permettre de les attaquer s'ils ne voulaient pas mourir en 5 secondes.

Le blond retint son souffle, implorant de toutes ses forces que le groupe de l'Ordre parte sans les voir. Son souhait fut plus ou moins exaucé. Le petit groupe se sépara pour partir à leur recherche dans deux directions différentes.

Le calme revenu après quelques minutes, Harry et Draco se décolèrent de leur mur pour se concerter. Ils décidèrent de s'enfoncer dans les couloirs de cet étage, en attendant que l'agitation soit entièrement passée.

Silencieux et discret comme des ombres, les deux jeunes mangemorts se glissèrent dans l'un des couloirs qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

Draco avançait en tête, la baguette brandit, prêt à attaquer toute personne se dressant sur son passage. Harry, lui, surveillait leurs arrières. Les deux hommes progressaient très lentement, d'une part ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer, d'autre part les membres de l'Ordre n'étaient pas très loin devant eux.

Soudainement Draco se stoppa, et Harry lui rentra dedans, mais celui-ci eux le réflexe de ne pas faire de bruit. Devant eux à une dizaine de mètres, six membres de l'Ordre se concertaient sur la direction à emprunter, deux couloirs se présentaient une nouvelle fois devant eux.

Les deux mangemorts, tapis dans l'ombre du couloir écoutaient leur conversation. Draco ajusta un peu sa capuche sur sa tête, pour camoufler un minimum sa chevelure blonde tout de même visible dans la pénombre ambiante

Après un temps qui leur parut interminable le groupe se décida de prendre le couloir de droite. Draco regarda la lumière émanant du bout de leurs baguettes disparaitre dans la nuit. Depuis que l'école avait été abandonnée officiellement, les systèmes d'éclairages avaient dut être coupés et les fenêtres condamnées.

Une fois qu'ils furent certains que leurs ennemis aient disparut dans le ventre du château, les deux mangemorts reprirent leur chemin. Ils empruntèrent le couloir de gauche, préférant éviter toute rencontre impromptue avec d'éventuels membres de L'Ordre du Phoenix.

Le couloir qu'ils avaient prit étaient plutôt étroit et très sombre par rapport à celui qu'ils venaient de quitter. De la mousse avait envahit le mur humide du petit corridor.

Toujours silencieux et prudents les deux avançaient dans la nuit comme des ombres. Le corridor déboucha soudainement sur l'un des couloirs principal de l'étage. Malheureusement celui ci n'était pas vide. Draco et son compagnon tombèrent nez à nez avec deux membres de l'Ordre appartenant au groupe qu'il venait de voir partir à droite.

Harry fut le premier à réagir, il jeta un _stup__e__fix_ à l'un des deux hommes debout face à eux, ce dernier fut frappé à la tête alors qu'il tentait d'éviter le sort et tomba à la renverse, immobile. Immédiatement après, le deuxième fonça sur Draco, celui-ci reçut l'homme en pleine poitrine, comme un bélier. Alors que Draco frappait de toute sa force l'armoire à glace qui l'avait attaqué et tentait de l'étrangler, d'autres membres de l'Ordre arrivèrent d'un couloir parallèle, alerté par le bruit produit par leur présence. Harry eut le temps de jeter un sort _stupefix_ mais ils l'évitèrent et ripostèrent immédiatement. Draco, qui avait assommé son agresseur d'un coup dans la nuque, rejoint Harry qui avait dressé une sorte de bouclier bleuté devant lui.

Un plan naquit dans l'esprit ingénieux de Draco. Il ne voyait pas d'autre solution pour échapper à leurs assaillants, beaucoup plus nombreux qu'eux. Le blond se rapprocha de son camarade et lui expliqua rapidement son idée. Ils n'auraient qu'une chance…

Harry fit disparaitre son bouclier et d'un même mouvement les deux hommes lancèrent un sort fumigène et un sort explosif, exactement comme ils l'avaient fait peu de temps auparavant dans les étages. Mais cette fois ci ils ne coururent pas en retraite et restèrent plaqué contre un mur. Les membres de l'Ordre, ne voulant pas que ces deux mangemorts leur échappent une nouvelle fois avec ce même stratagème, coururent à travers la fumée pour les rattraper, croyant que ceux-ci s'étaient enfuis précipitamment. A peine furent-ils sortit de la fumée que des sorts _stupefix_ les frappèrent à la poitrine.

Une fois leurs ennemis mis hors jeu par ces simples sorts, Harry et Draco partirent en courant avant que les renforts n'arrivent alertés par le bruit.

Les deux mangemorts continuèrent leur course effrénée jusqu'à trouver une vielle salle de classe désaffectée. Ils s'y arrêtèrent, essoufflés pour leur fuite.

Draco verrouilla la porte, puis s'affala sur la chaise la plus porche, pendant qu'Harry ôtait son masque et essayait avec sa manche la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front.

- Harry, je crois vraiment que tu as de l'influence sur moi, dit le blond une fois qu'il eut recouvre son souffle.

- Hein? répondit le brun à qui le souffle manquait encore.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est un bien ou un mal, mais tout à l'heure je n'ai même pas pensé à utiliser de sorts mortels.

- Je dirais que c'est plutôt un bien, non?

- Sans doute…

Draco sourit sous son masque, chose qu'il ne faisait pas couramment, mais son visage était caché, peu lui importait.

Le brun vint s'asseoir près de Draco, ils devaient discuter sur ce qu'ils allaient faire dans l'immédiat pour survivre. Se terrer n'avait jamais été une solution, tout deux le savaient. Ils devaient donc définir un plan pour éviter les derniers membres de l'Ordre rodant dans l'étage, puis descendre à l'étage inférieur, éviter l'embuscade qui les attendrait et enfin se mêler au gros de la bataille. Les deux était d'accord, mais aucun d'eux ne savaient comment s'y prendre. Harry massait tranquillement ses tempes nues tant qu'il ne portait pas son masque.

Soudainement la porte s'ouvrit en fracas sans que Draco ne se rende compte que quelqu'un l'avait déverrouillée.

Un _Expeliermus_ frappa le blond de plein fouet et le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce, il heurta violement le mur dans un craquement d'os peu rassurant. Il resta quelques instants cloué au sol le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Après un rapide examen il conclut ne rien avoir de cassé et se releva, non sans avoir remis convenablement son masque sur son visage d'ange.

Non loin de lui se tenait une scène pour le moins surprenante : Harry brandissait sa baguette en direction des deux membres de l'Ordre qui avaient fait irruption dans la salle. Ceux-ci se tenaient dans la même position, la baguette brandit vers le brun. Si cette scène n'avait pas eut un sens aussi dramatique pour son ami, Draco aurait éclaté de rire. Les deux membres de l'Ordre n'étaient autres que Granger et Weasley, les ex-meilleurs amis d'Harry.

Draco, que tout le monde semblait avoir oublié, regarda cette scène avec attention. Les traits de Ron étaient tiraillés par l'horreur et la colère. Hermione, quand à elle, ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de revoir Harry en vie ou si elle devait immédiatement l'expédier en enfer d'un coup de baguette. Harry, lui, restaient impassible, gardant le masque qu'il avait réussit à se constitué depuis de long mois. Mais Draco pouvait sentir le bouleversement du brun à travers le lien qui les unissaient, une sorte de joie mêlée à de la peur et à un malaise profond. Quoiqu'il en soit les baguettes étaient dressée, prête à être utilisées. Une tension, comme rarement il en avait senti, régnait dans la pièce.

Draco se rapprocha doucement du petit groupe pour prêter main force à Harry en cas de problème. Mais il préféra rester un minimum en retrait, ne voulant pas déclencher les hostilités, alors que celles-ci n'avaient pas été lancées.

La baguette du rouquin s'agitait violement, ses yeux étaient exorbités par la colère, quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front moucheté de taches de rousseurs. Malgré que sa gorge fut encore nouée par la surprise, il brisa le silence. Sa voix tremblait de fureur et plus il parlait plus il hurlait.

- Comment as-tu put nous trahir? Comment as-tu put nous faire ca! Espèce de ¤$$, tu devrais avoir honte d'être encore en vie. Tu-sais-qui aurait dût te tuer quand tu avais un an, au moins tu ne nous aurais pas trahit! Si j'étais toi je préférerais mourir plutôt que faire partit de ces crapules. Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux; t'es même pire qu'eux! La dernière merde de troll des montagnes à même plus d'honneur que toi! Tu es infâme! Au lieu d'aller lécher les bottes du plus grand cinglé du siècle, rend un dernier service à l'humanité: meurs! Au moins tu garderas un minimum d'estime des gens qui t'entoure. Espèce de fumier! Tu avais tout ce dont on peut rêver, et tu le fous en l'air pour aller avec des gens comme ca!

D'un geste de la baguette il montra Draco qui se tenait en retrait. La colère de Ron montait au fur et à mesure de ses paroles étaient prononcées.

Si Draco n'avait pas eut cette baguette braquée sur lui, il aurait immédiatement attaqué Ron et lui aurait mit un poing dans la figure, juste pour le plaisir de le faire arrêter de dire toutes ces horreurs. Celui-ci continua sa tirade sous le regard choqué de la brune.

- Chacal! Ordure! Harry, MEURS ! Fais-moi ce plaisir en l'honneur de notre amitié passé, même si maintenant j'en ai honte! Honte d'avoir pu partager tant avec quelqu'un d'aussi horrible! … Et si tu ne veux pas le faire seul, je vais t'aider!

Avant qu'aucun n'est pu réagir il jeta un sort à Harry. Draco n'eut pas le temps d'entendre la formule tellement elle avait été prononcée rapidement. Hermione, elle, était restée figée sur place, seul un cri horrifié avait put sortir de sa bouche. Ron sembla comme sortir d'une torpeur dans laquelle il avait été plongé, une lueur dure dans le regard.

Harry tomba à genoux au sol, les mains pleines de sang pressées contre son ventre pour contenir l'hémorragie.

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à devenir hystérique et à crier sur Ron de toute ses forces, le traitant de grand malade, Draco empoigna Harry par la taille, le portant plus que le trainant. Il sortit de la pièce, chargé de son fardeau, les paroles d'Hermione raisonnant encore dans la salle qu'il venait de quitter.

- Ron, c'est toi le cinglé! Tu viens de tenter de tuer ton meilleur ami!

- Si je n'avais pas fais, il l'aurait fait lui, à un moment ou à un autre! C'était lui ou nous, tu le sais très bien …

Les dernières paroles du roux se perdirent aux oreilles du blond lorsqu'il bifurqua dans un autre petit corridor du deuxième étage. Le blond traversa le couloir et tomba sur un autre plus vaste, il ouvrit une porte au hasard et s'y engouffra portant toujours à moitié son compagnon. Par chance, il se trouvait que c'était les toilettes. Ce qui faciliterait sa tache de soigner le brun.

Il l'allongea sur le sol et déchira un morceau de sa cape, qu'il mouilla au lavabo et le passa sur le front du brun. Celui-ci reprenait petit à petit conscience, pendant que Draco lui administrait les soins les plus basiques. Néanmoins ceux-ci ne suffirent pas à soigner le jeune homme, sa plaie au ventre était toujours ouverte et continuait à saigner bien que les dégâts fussent minimisés. Malgré tout, il avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Le brun était aussi pâle qu'un mort, sa blessure était vraiment sérieuse.

- Merci, parvint il à souffler malgré la douleur.

Soudainement, surgit de nulle part, une voix sanglotante résonna dans les toilettes vides.

- Il y a quelqu'un? demanda la voix fluette. Qui est là?

Apparut alors à travers une cloison de toilettes: Mimi Geignarde. Toujours aussi pâle et intouchable. D'abord un air furieux s'était affiché sur son visage fantomatique, puis elle s'était radoucie.

- Ah, c'est toi Harry! Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu me voir, tu m'avais pourtant promis de revenir! D'ailleurs plus personne ne viens me voir.

- Salut Mimi, articula t il malgré la douleur.

- Ohhh, soupira-t-elle d'aise, tu es blessé! Tu sais, ma proposition tient toujours, tu peux venir partager mes toilettes si tu meurs, j'en serai ravie!

- Merci Mimi, souffla-t-il.

Voyant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur bavarde et préférant le laisser mourir tranquillement, la jeune fantôme alla s'allonger dans un lavabo en attendant que la faucheuse l'emporte.

Harry ferma les yeux, comme pour oublier le temps présent. Draco sentait en lui tous les troubles du brun. Il tenta de se changer les idées en jouant avec son galet de la Confrérie, qu'il avait dans la poche, comme à l'accoutumée. Mais cette sensation était tellement forte qu'elle en devenait insupportable.

- Harry, si tu as besoin de parler …

Le blond n'eut pas la force d'en dire plus face au désarroi intérieur de son ami. Il le comprenait bien. En l'espace de 5 minutes, son ancien meilleur ami l'avait traité de tous les noms puis l'avait agressé, souhaitant sa mort plus que tout. Et maintenant Mimi qui attendait qu'il meurt …

- Je n'avais rien demandé moi, je voulais juste une vie tranquille, dit faiblement le jeune homme. Juste moi, avec des parents aimants, pas de mage noir, juste le peu de joie qu'apporte le quotidien. J'aimerai encore avoir tout ça, mais ça n'a jamais été possible et ça ne le sera jamais, n'est ce pas? dit l'ancien élève de plus en plus faiblement.

Draco secoua lentement sa tête de droite à gauche.

- On ne peut pas ramener les morts à la vie. Mais on peut toujours amener un vivant à la mort, dit le blond pensif. Tu ne pourras pas ramener tes parents Harry, comme je ne pourrais pas ramener les miens … mais en ce qui concerne le mage noir, les choses peuvent encore changer, je t'aide si tu veux. Tout dépend de toi…

Les paroles du jeune homme semblèrent tournoyer dans la tête du brun. Peu à peu son visage changea, et malgré sa blancheur morbide, se trouvait devant Draco un nouvel Harry. Ou plutôt une nouvelle version de l'ancien Harry. Draco sentait aussi ce changement au plus profond de lui, Harry redevenait le Harry qu'il avait autrefois connut, certes avec quelques différence, mais il était bien là, le blond le sentait.

Harry prononça quatre mots avant de se redresser malgré sa plaie qui saignait encore abondamment et le faisait souffrir le martyre. Mais avec une détermination plus vive que jamais.

- Je vais le tuer!

* * *

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, j'en suis très contente personnellement ! (je le trouve mieux à l'écris que dans ma tête) Tellement que j'en avais des remords de le couper, donc je ne l'ai pas fais ! _

_Dites moi si vous avez aimé ! Laissez une petite review ! Ca ne tue pas, ça ne fais pas de mal ! (°regard fou° en plus je vous vois VOUS ! Tout ceux qui ne ont des alertes °rire de cinglée° mouahahaha)_

_J'adore la réapparition du vieux Riry national, qui a en fait toujours été plus ou moins le même depuis le début mais on ne le savait pas puisque l'histoire est vus par le syeux de Draco ... oulala je blablatte pour rien moi !!_

_A dans deux semaines (si j'arrive à écrire la suite)_

_...greemy..._


	11. Descente aux enfers

**La Confrérie.**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur : greemy_

_Disclamer : tous les personnages utilisés appartiennent à JKR, je ne reçois pas d'argent pour ce que j'écris._

_**BONNE LECTURE !**_

* * *

Descente aux enfers.

Draco coupa un morceau de sa lourde cape à l'aide d'un éclat de verre qui trainait sur le sol. Il maintint ce morceau au dessus de la plaie du brun pour en contenir son hémorragie. La blessure d'Harry était une entaille profonde au ventre, un organe avait sans doute put être touché. La plaie de 10 centimètres de large suintait du sang sans relâche. Le tissu que le blond maintenait était complètement imbibé du liquide rouge et le sang commençait à y coaguler.

Harry saignait toujours abondamment, bien que le blond lui ait appliqué des soins de premier secours. Il n'y avait malheureusement pas dans les toilettes de trousses de secours où ils auraient put trouver une potion cicatrisante à lui appliquer. De plus Mimi avait refusé de les aider à trouver quelque chose pour soigner Harry. Elle avait passé son temps allongée dans un lavabo à chanter un air de cérémonie funèbre.

Harry, aidé de Draco, tenta de se relever bien que chaque mouvement lui coûta énormément. Sa plaie menaçait de s'ouvrir à chaque instant et du sang coulait toujours.

Un mètre plus loin, le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde faisait le tour de ses toilettes, étudiant minutieusement les détailles pour l'arrivé d'un colocataire. Elle avait déjà pensé à la chambre de Harry: dans les lavabos. Ainsi il ne serait pas trop proche de sa propre chambre qui était l'un des WC mais tout de même pas trop éloignée.

Malheureusement pour elle, la jeune fille fut rapidement déçut, en voyant à quel point Harry réussissait à résister à la douleur. Elle plongea dans un des toilettes bouchés, éclaboussant tout autour d'elle avec l'eau stagnante.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était enfin parvenu à se lever mais il ne se tenait debout que grâce à l'aide de l'autre mangemort. Puis, le soutenant sous lui, ils sortir de la pièce silencieusement. Ils n'utilisèrent que de petits couloirs où de la mousse poussait abondamment. Ceci rendait leur progression un peu plus difficile car le sol en devenait d'autant plus glissant. De plus Harry pesait à peut près le même poids que lui, le fait de Draco dusse le porter ralentissait leur avancée. Les deux anciens élèves parvinrent tout de même à sortir de l'étage, sans rencontrer de membres de l'Ordre.

Draco, soutenant Harry par la taille, évalua le terrain: La voie était libre. Les deux mangemorts descendirent les escaliers aussi discrètement que des ombres, jusqu'au premier étage. Là, au moins, ils étaient plus en sécurités qu'à l'étage supérieur où la belette cinglée se trouvait.

Harry s'appuya brièvement contre un mur pour reprendre son souffle. De long filet de sueur coulaient sur les joues anormalement pâles du brun. Il les chassât avec la manche de son vêtement sombre. Draco farfouilla dans ses poches quelques secondes sous le regard absent du blessé, pour enfin en ressortir une petite fiole de potion régénératrice. Il la tendit à Harry:

- C'est ma dernière fiole … prend en soin.

Harry saisit le tube de verre, ouvrit tant bien que mal le bouchon et fit glisser le contenu à l'intérieur de sa gorge pendant que Draco surveillait les escaliers.

Une fois que le brun se sentit un peu mieux, Draco et lui décidèrent de quitter l'étage. Néanmoins, ils ne pouvaient emprunter les escaliers, car ceux-ci menaient droit au milieu de la bataille qui rugissait sous leur pied comme une bête assoiffée de sang. Draco attrapa son camarade par la taille et s'enfonça avec lui dans le premier étage. Laissant derrière eux les grondements des sorts et les cris de leurs victimes. Si son souvenir était encore bon, il y avait là un passage secret qui menait dans les cachots. Cela permettrait au moins à Harry de se cacher en attendant que Draco trouve où Voldemort avait placé son QG, s'il était dans le château.

Le blond tourna deux fois sur sa droite puis une fois à gauche. Là il entra dans un vieux placard à balais. A l'intérieur, un vrai capharnaüm régnait, des serpillières et des seaux pêle-mêle jonchaient le sol crasseux. D'un vigoureux coup de bras, Draco chassa tous les balais appuyés contre le mur du fond. Puis il défonça celui ci d'un grand coup de pied. S'ouvrit alors devant eux un gouffre sombre et humide.

Les deux jeunes, pleins d'appréhension avancèrent jusqu'au tunnel devant eux. Et enfin se décidèrent à y plonger. Une partie de celui-ci avait été détruit entrainant leur chute. Les deux tombèrent pendant un temps qui leur parut interminable avant de toucher enfin le sol de pierre où ils atterrirent sans délicatesse, arrachant aux deux jeunes un petit cri de surprise. Les deux jeunes hommes finirent leur descente tranquillement en glissant jusqu'à la fin de ce toboggan. Ils marchèrent pour trouver la sortie du passage. D'un coup d'épaule Draco ouvrit la porte qui les bloquait.

Une fois à l'extérieur du passage secret, Draco prit le temps de se souvenir où ils étaient. La mémoire lui revint rapidement. Le cachot dans lequel ils se trouvaient était l'un des plus reculés du premier sous sol. Néanmoins ce passage secret était l'un des plus proche de la maison des vert et argent.

Le blond intima l'ordre de ne pas bouger à son partenaire, puis il sortit de la pièce le plus silencieusement possible bien que les gonds de la porte grincèrent outrageusement. Rasant les murs, il trouva le couloir menant jusqu'au hall d'entré. Alors qu'il allait s'y engouffré, il entendit une voix raisonnée un peu plus loin.

- Le Maître veut vous voir, dépêchez vous! beuglait-elle.

Un groupe d'une huitaine de mangemorts passa alors juste sous le nez du blond. Celui-ci serra de toutes ses forces le galet qui était toujours au fond de sa poche en implorant le ciel, que la petite troupe ne l'aperçoive pas.

Une fois qu'il se furent un peu éloigné Draco put enfin respirer. Même s'il portait encore son masque de mangemort, il avait l'impression que tout le monde pourrait voir à travers lui le fait qu'il ait changé de camps. Lorsqu'ils furent réellement loin, le blond leur emboita le pas. Ils coururent à vive allure pendant une ou deux minutes, slalomant de couloirs en couloirs.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, le jeune homme en avait le souffle court. Les hommes du Lord sombre entraient, un à un, dans la salle commune des serpentards. Le portrait qui en gardait l'entrée avait été explosé, des débris de pierre étaient épandus partout au sol.

Draco espionnait l'entrée du cachot où plus aucune agitation ne régnait. Seul deux mangemorts en gardaient l'entrée. Le blond attendit encore de voir si ceux-ci allaient bouger, mais après 10 min il se résigna et reparti.

Il courut à toute jambe vers le cachot poussiéreux où il avait laissé son ami. Il poussa la porte du cachot et allait s'avancer vers Harry à toute allure pour lui expliquer la situation, mais il s'arrêta en un bond. Le brun tendait une baguette menaçante vers lui.

- Euh Harry, tu pourrais éviter de braquer cette chose sur moi s'il te plait?

Le brun, reconnaissant la voix de son camarade, baissa sa baguette en soupirant.

- Tu m'as fais peur avec ce masque, j'ai cru que tu n'étais pas toi.

- Excuse moi, mais la situation est un peu pressente.

Le blond marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre.

- Enfin si tu es toujours décidé à faire ce que tu as dis …

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, dit-il avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas …

Draco s'approcha de l'ex-griffondor et l'aida à se relever.

- Je t'explique brièvement. Nous sommes dans un cachot d'un couloir parallèle à la salle commune des serpentards, c'est là où se cache Voldemort. Je sais que deux hommes en garde l'entrée mais je ne sais pas combien sont à l'intérieur. Alors, qu'est ce que tu en pense?

Harry sourit malicieusement, donnant à son visage un air étrange entre douleur et amusement.

- Je vais mourir, dit il en riant presque, alors autant le faire en beauté, mais tu n'es pas obligé de venir avec moi. Tu as déjà beaucoup fais en trahissant tes convictions juste pour m'aider.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je ne te laisserai pas y aller seul. Et en plus c'est la première fois que j'assume mes vrais convictions et non celles que l'on voudrait me voir assumer!

Il passa le bras de son ami par-dessus son épaule et commença à marcher vers la sortie de la pièce.

* * *

_Voilà un micro chapitre pour ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps la suite ... _

_A dire vrai je n'ai quasiment pas eut le temps d'écrire, et c'ets le maximum que j'ai pu faire. J'espère que ca vous contentera en attendant la prochaine fois !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser des review, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_A bientôt !_

_...greemy_


	12. Annonce aux lecteurs

Mouhahaha cher lecteur égaré sur cette page ... c'est moi pauvre auteuse aux neuronnes grillé qui te parle !!!! Je vais venir sur terre pour te hanter derrière ton écran d'ordinateur!!!

Bon je m'excuse je reprends mon sérieux (enfin le peu que j'ai)

_¤¤¤ ¤¤¤ ¤¤¤_

**Je voulais juste faire une annonce :**

_Etant donné que les vacances sont arrivées, je vais aussi m'accorder un peu de repos et arrêter les publications pour quelques temps.  
De plus le fait que je n'ai pas reçut de review pour le dernier chapitre posté n'a fait que prononcé ma décision de prendre une pause, pour avoir plus de temps pour affiner un minimum mon style et ne plus poster de chapitre aussi mauvais que mon précédent._

_A bientot ... (je ne sais pas quand mais je reviendrais poster la suite.)_

_Au revoir mes lecteurs chéris !_

_PS : bien sûr, un afflux de reviews pourrait me motiver à écrire une bonne suite ... comme dirait je ne sais plus qui : on ne dirai pas mais se sont les commentaires des lecteurs, (même inutiles) qui donne la motivation et l'envi d'écrire._

_Bye..._

_...greemy_


	13. Quelques instants plus tôt …

**La Confrérie.**

_

* * *

_

_Auteuse : c'est mwaaa_

_Disclamer : tout est à JKR, je ne suis pas pyaée et blablabla _

_Note : je suis de retourrrrrr ... qui a dit "oh non", j'ai tout entendu ! ne faites pas les innoncents !_

_BONNE LECTURE_

* * *

_Quelques instants plus tôt …_

Draco dénoua de son cou la cape de tissus sombre qu'il portait depuis quelques heures. L'habit glissa doucement le long de ses épaules solides, puis tomba plus lourdement sur le sol pavé de pierres salies par le temps et le manque d'entretien. Le jeune mangemort s'agenouilla près de son partenaire blessé après avoir attrapé le bas de sa cape, dont il déchira de larges bandes. Harry continuait de compresser sa blessure pendant que le blond arrachait avec hargne et minutie des bandes de cape. Celui-ci mit chaque morceaux de tissus bout à bout, puis jeta un sort à chacune des extrémités formant ainsi une longue et unique bande de tissus. Harry remua un peu, puis finit par ouvrir la bouche.

- Draco, tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment parlé de ces trois dernières années… et je pense que c'est le moment pour que je t'en parle.

- Je t'écoute_, dit le blond __distraitement __tout en s'occupant d'enrouler la bande de tissus qu'il venait de constituer._

- Tu sais peut-être que Voldemort s'était créé des horcruxes. Ce sont des objets divers dans lequel il a, en quelque sorte, scellé une parcelle de son âme …

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça change. A part que je viens d'apprendre que cet «homme» -si on peut dire ça comme ça- a une âme, je l'en croyais dépourvu …

- Justement, j'y viens. Donc, dans chacun des horcruxes qu'il a pu se créer il a placé une parcelle de son âme. Et pendant ces trois années, je n'ai fais que les rechercher pour pouvoir les détruire.

- Et qu'est ce que ça m'apporte de savoir ça? _demanda Draco sur un ton teinté de sarcasme__s_

- Ca t'apporte tout! En fait, pour tuer Voldemort, il faut d'abord que chacun de ses horcruxes ait été détruits. Autrement, il pourra revenir autant de fois qu'il reste d'horcruxes…

Draco s'arrêta soudainement d'enrouler le tissu lorsqu'il eut totalement assimilé cette information. Pendant quelques instants, il fit tourner entre ses doigts les restes de sa cape avant de pouvoir ouvrir à nouveau la bouche. Toute trace d'humour ou de sarcasme avait disparut de sa voix, qui parut soudainement plate.

- Harry… dis moi, tu les as tous détruits, n'est ce pas?

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens attendant une réponse rassurante de la part du brun.

- A dire vrai: non.

Draco s'étrangla sur place devant cette réponse qu'il appréhendait et surtout ne voulais pas entendre.

- Euh Harry, comment compte tu Le battre dans ce cas là?

- C'est la que ça se complique, je ne peux faire que des suppositions.

- Explique-toi plus clairement s'il te plait. J'aimerai assez comprendre clairement comment nous allons mourir en tentant de tuer quelqu'un qui est immortel ou du moins qui ressuscite?

- Alors arrête de me couper et laisse moi finir!

Draco hocha la tête de haut en bas, puis se contenta de faire un bandage à Harry avec son long morceau de tissu. Il souleva la chemise pleine de sang du brun et banda la plaie qui s'étendait sur son ventre.

- Tout à commencer la nuit de la mort de Dumbledor. Lui et moi étions parti à la recherche du premier horcruxe et il a presque donné sa vie pour le récupérer_, la voix de Harry s'assombrit au fur et à mesure que les souvenir de cette nuit tragique rejaillissait dans sa mémoire._ Mais lorsque nous sommes rentré au château, les troupes de Voldemort avaient attaqués, et je n'ai rien pu faire à part regarder Dumbledor mourir.

- Tu étais là? _demanda le blond bien que sa voix eut fait un sursaut._

- Oui, j'étais caché, je t'ai vu toi … et j'ai aussi vu Snape prendre la vie d'Albus. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important pour le moment. Le fait est, que lorsque j'ai pu récupérer l'horcruxe que Dumbledor avait caché sur lui, j'ai découvert avecHermi- … J'ai découvert que c'était un faux. La seule chose qu'il y avait dedans était un message moqueur signé: R.A.B.!

- R.A.B.… qui est ce?

- Ecoute moi et arrête de me couper, on dirait un vrai gryffondor!!

Sur ces mots Draco se tus immédiatement et reprit son attitude serpentardesque.

- Donc, pendant trois ans, j'ai cherché tous les horcruxes et je les ai tous retrouvés, sauf un. Celui même qui avait été échangé contre le faux.

Harry fit une petite pause dans son récit avant de reprendre sur le même ton neutre et détaché.

-Tu sais lorsque je ne combattais pas Voldemort et ses troupes ou lorsque je ne cherchais pas d'horcruxe, je vivais chez moi dans la maison que mon parrain m'a légué. Et pendant de longues heures je réfléchissais à ce «R.A.B.». Qui pouvait-il bien être? Mais en trois ans je n'ai pu le trouver. Un jour je croit avoir trouver mais je n'ai jamais eut le temps de vérifier mon hypothèse.

- Harry soit plus clair s'il te plait! dit _le blond en se massant les tempes._

- Bon j'ai pitié de toi, je vais faire un effort! … Juste avant ce combat j'ai eut comme une illumination, mais en expliquer la raison serait trop long, c'est lié à l'une des tapisseries de chez mon parrain sur laquelle il y a un arbre généalogique des Black… R.A.B. ne pouvait être autre que Regulus Alphar Black, le petit frère de Sirius, qui s'était fait enrôlé au sein des mangemorts. Je pense que Regulus n'était pas mauvais, mais du fait de sa famille, de son rang et du 'métier' de ses parents, il n'a eut d'autre choix que de devenir mangemort à son tour, n'ayant pas comme Sirius la force de dire non. Mais quelque chose que j'ignore l'a fait changer, il haïssait Voldemort ou du moins à voulut lui nuire. C'est pour ça qu'il a volé et caché cet horcruxe avant de mourir ou plutôt de se faire tuer, car sa trahison (le vol de l'horcruxe) avait été découverte. [voir la fic de myrmeca: Le journal de Regulus

- Et s'il n'a pas été détruit en quoi cela nous avance?

- Attend écoute, donc j'ai eut cette idée que Regulus avait pris le médaillon, or la première fois que j'ai vu le faux horcruxe cette nuit il y a trois ans, j'avais la sensation de l'avoir déjà vu et ça ne pouvait donc être qu'à la résidence Black.

- Oui, donc maintenant on sait juste où est cet horcruxe, et …?

- Je me suis rendu compte de cela juste avant mon dernier combat en tant que membre de l'Ordre, si j'en avais eut le temps je l'aurais détruit. Mais durant le combat je me suis retrouvé dans une situation désespérée. J'étais seul avec Voldemort, il m'avait désarmé, ensuite je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit, mais je me suis mit à lui proposer de me mettre à son service. En réalité j'avais déjà songé à cela auparavant, on dit toujours «soit plus proche de tes ennemis que de tes amis» et je l'ai mit en œuvre. C'était la seule manière de survivre, tout en ayant une chance de Le tuer. Néanmoins il ne m'a pas fait confiance et m'a placé sous la grade de quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû le trahir. Un jeune homme de bonne famille, mangemort dans l'âme, qui ne demandait qu'à faire ses preuves au sein de son collectif: Toi.

Après un court instant de silence, durant lequel Draco prit le temps de réfléchir, le sujet principal de la discussion revint: les horcruxes.

- Ok, donc statistiquement, nous avons toutes les chances de voir Voldemort réapparaitre à nouveau, tant et si bien que nous parvenions à le tuer …

- Exact…

- Chouette, j'ai toujours aimé jouer aux gryffondors: courir vers une mort certaine, mais avec conviction!

- Quoiqu'il en soit, il y a quand même un coté positif au fait que cet horcruxe soit introuvable excepté par moi.

Devant la mine déconfite du bond, ou ce qu'Harry interpréta pour l'être, il sourit et finir par s'expliquer.

- Si on ne sait pas où il est, l'Ordre ne peut pas le retrouver, mais Voldemort et ses sbires non plus. Et quoiqu'il arrive pour Le ressusciter ( si nous parvenons à le tuer) il faut avoir au moins un horcruxe pour le rituel, car une partie de son âme doit être contenue dans son corps.

- Donc si cette dernière partie de son âme est introuvable … la résurrection n'a pas lieu.

- Exactement! Et si cette dernière parcelle d'âme est détruite, Il meurt pour de bon …

- En résumé: T'as passé trois ans à tuer des morceaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et tu t'es engagé à son service pour pouvoir le tuer bien que tu n'es pas eut le temps de détruire le tout dernier des horcruxes, ce qui aurait permis qu'il meure immédiatement. Ainsi même si nous parvenons à le tuer nous devrons tout de même détruire cet horcruxe pour qu'il en soit fini de lui… ce n'était pas plus simple comme ça?

Harry regarda avec un œil noir le blond, qui s'amusait beaucoup de cette situation.

- Comment peux tu penser à m'embêter dans un moment pareil Malfoy? On n'est plus en première année! _dit le brun avec une fausse mine boudeuse_. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour moi, Harry Potter serait entrain de plaisanter avec Draco Malfoy, tout en étant sur le point d'affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres?

- Surement pas moi!

Draco laissa échapper un mince sourire sur son visage impassible. Il se sentait un peu plus rassuré qu'au commencement de leur conversation. Ils avaient peut-être une chance de Le faire disparaitre à jamais.

_Il faut essayer … on doit essayer … non__…__ réussir!_

_Plus tard …_

Les deux jeunes hommes se faufilèrent, avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capables, à l'extérieur de la pièce où ils se trouvaient et avancèrent vers la salle commune des serpentard. L'endroit même où Voldemort avait établi son QG.

Alors qu'ils approchaient une troupe de mangemorts ressortie de son quartier général sans les voir, et passa, dans le couloir perpendiculaire au leur, en trottina dans la direction du hall.

Les deux jeunes ex-mangemorts avancèrent d'un pas incertain vers le couloir donnant sur l'entrée de l'ancienne salle commune … vers leur tombeau.

* * *

_Voili voilou la fin d'un petit chapitre ..._

_Et pour bientôt la suite !_

_J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à faire un p'tit commentaire ou juste faire un petit clique en bas à gauche pour me faire plaisir _

_A bientot_

_...greemy_


End file.
